Les trois anges
by megamoimeme
Summary: Tsuki, quinze ans, fait face à de brusque changements ces jours-ci. Mais aussi beaucoup de dangers... Comment savoir ci ce calvaire va prendre fin un jour? Suite de "L'ange bleue"
1. Dures révélations

Allongée dans un lit de l'une des chambres d'amis des Niwa, enterrée sous une tonne de couvertures, Tsuki Kamichi, quinze ans, fixait la lune au travers la fenêtre. Elle tentait de se dire qu'elle avait rêvée. Que rien de se que Dark avait affirmé n'était vrai. Qu'il devenait fou. Mais elle savait que c'était faux. Le seul souvenir de son rêve le lui prouvait. Elle ferma les yeux, se rappelant soudain de ce cauchemar qu'elle avait fait. Qu'elle avait oubliée après les révélations du voleur fantôme. Ou du moins essayée…

_Toute la famille Niwa, Satoshi et Riku étaient là. Tous la regardaient en souriant. Elle leur rendit leurs sourires. Mais soudain, l'air sur leurs visages se transforma en grande terreur. D'un coup, tous furent plaqués sur le mur plus loin. Ils s'écroulèrent tous sur le sol, inconscients. Le rire de Krad se fit entendre partout dans la pièce. Dark apparut en lançant un regard accusateur à la jeune Kamichi. Il l'a pointa et cria, vengeur :_

_- Tous ça est de ta faute…_

_Lorsque l'adolescente tenta de crier, aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Tous les gens présents se relevèrent. Ils pointèrent tous Tsuki du doigt en criant :_

_- De ta faute! De ta faute!_

_Les larmes se mirent à rouler sur les joues de la jeune fille._

_- De ma faute… Tout est de ma faute…_

_Elle ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les ouvrit, elle flottait dans le néant. Devant elle, les ailes noires._

_- Tu es moi… Et je suis toi, désormais…_

Les larmes remontèrent aux yeux de l'adolescente au souvenir de ces accusations. Et de cette affirmation. Si elle avait su, elle ne se serait pas interposée entre le combat de Krad et Dark. Dark… Dark qui lui avait affirmé quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais crue possible. Alors qu'elle tentait de démêler les événements, lui avait tout compris. Mais… Elle aurait préférée rester dans l'incompréhension. Ses mots revenaient la hantée.

_- Je crois… Que tu es devenue les ailes noires._

Une phrase… Une seule phrase qui voulait dire tant de chose… Et pourtant si peu. Au lieu d'approfondir la question, Emiko avait tout bonnement répliqué que Tsuki devait se reposer et qu'il se faisait tard. Mais tous avait deviné son stress… Résultat, la jeune fille se torturait l'esprit dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien et se demandait se qu'elle allait devenir. Et se qu'elle était. Les ailes qui ornaient son dos témoignaient qu'elle n'était plus humaine. Perdue dans ses sombres pensées, elle ne se rendit pas compte que le soleil commençait à se lever. En fait, elle choisit ce moment pour s'endormir. Un sommeil agité de bien des cauchemars…

Elle eut l'impression de ne s'assoupir que quelques instants. Se qui étaient peut-être le cas, puisque lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, il n'était que sept heures du matin… Elle se leva et constata rapidement qu'elle allait bien mieux que la veille. Elle sourit en apercevant la délicate robe blanche bien pliée sur la table de chevet. Une petite note avait été déposée sur le vêtement. Une larme émue roula sur la joue de la jeune ange.

_Comme ça fait plusieurs jours que tu ne t'es pas changée, je me disais que ce petit cadeau te ferait plaisir! _

_Riku_

La jeune fille déploya la magnifique robe. Simple, le vêtement était immaculé. L'adolescente fut surprise de constater que la robe n'avait pas de manches, mais de bretelles, malgré le froid qui régnait sur le village ces-temps ci. C'est là qu'elle aperçut la magnifique veste bleu pâle qui devait se trouver sous la robe. Au pied de la table de chevet se trouvait de magnifiques chaussures bien discrète et confortable de la même couleur que la veste. Surprise, elle remarqua que dans l'arrière de celle-ci et de la robe se trouvait deux trous pour passer ses majestueuses ailes. Heureuse, elle sourit.

Elle se changea rapidement et constata, joyeuse, qu'elle était très jolie dans ces vêtements. Sereine, elle sortit de la chambre après avoir plié proprement ses autres habits. Elle trouva rapidement son chemin vers la cuisine. Là, tous les membres de la famille étaient réunis autour de la table, chacun perdus dans ses pensées. Tsuki remarqua que Satoshi et Riku étaient de la partie.

- Salut tout le monde! Dit-elle joyeusement.

Lorsqu'Emiko aperçut l'ange, elle s'écria :

- Houa Tsuki! Tu es magnifique!

La concernée se mit à rougir comme une tomate.

- Merci… À toi aussi, Riku. Ces vêtements sont magnifiques!

- De rien voyons!

Le silence se rabattit sur la maisonnée. La jeune adolescente prit place sur une chaise. N'en pouvant plus, elle soupira avant de prendre la parole.

- Dark… J'aimerais que tu m'explique un peu le fond de ta pensée. Que veux-tu dire quand tu dis que je suis devenue les ailes noires? Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir changée…

- Je veux dire que tu as pris les fonctions des ailes noires.

- C'est-à-dire?

- … Que tu es devenue la porte de Ténèbres.

Une mine surprise envahit tous les visages. Mais Dark n'avait pas terminé.

- Et que si je dois sceller Krad, se sera en toi…

Tsuki déglutit. Par pur réflexe, elle mit la main sur son ventre. Elle se mit soudain à inspecter le plafond.

- Est-ce que Krad le sait? Demanda-telle,

Se n'est pas qu'elle le souhaitait, bien au contraire. Elle avait PEUR que l'ange blanc soit au courant… Se n'est pas se qui l'attirait le plus… Dark tressaillit avant de répondre :

- C'est lui qui me l'a apprit… En fait il devait penser que tu étais réveillée, car c'est à toi qu'il expliquait tout ça… Et il a dit que tu devrais t'entraîner à utiliser tes pouvoirs, car il n'allait pas te ménager la prochaine fois.

La jeune fille avala difficilement l'information. Qu'est-ce que Krad voulait dire par là? Un détail frappa l'adolescente. À la fin de son combat contre l'ange blanc (voir première fic), Krad avait-il montré sa vraie force? Pouvait-elle affirmé qu'il avait joué avec eux jusqu'à la fin? À cette pensée, elle frissonna.

- D'ailleurs… De quoi parlait-il lorsqu'il te parlait de tes pouvoirs?

- Quand il nous a attaqués, il avait lancé des plumes vers Daiki et Emiko pour qu'ils arrêtent leur incantation… Si personne n'aurait réagit, ils seraient mort. Alors… Je ne sais pas trop… Avant que je n'ai pu comprendre se qui se passaient, j'ai lancée des projectiles à mon tour. Ils ont contrés ceux de Krad. C'est là que j'ai compris. J'ai plus ou moins les mêmes pouvoirs que vous. Celui qui m'a le plus aidé est le pouvoir psychique… Mais je n'ai pas beaucoup d'endurance, j'ai donc fatigué assez vite.

- Se qui explique ton état lorsque tu es arrivée en mer… Je vois. Je pourrais peut-être t'aider pour ça, et pour définir ton pouvoir. Et t'apprendre à bien le contrôler. Mais bon, ça dépend aussi du temps que mettra Krad avant de se montrer. Mais je dois avouer qu'avec la raclée que je lui ai fichée, il n'est pas près de se remontrer le bout du nez!

Il avait dit la dernière phrase en tâtant ses muscles, se qui fit rire l'assemblée, détendant l'atmosphère. Seulement, la tension était toujours présente et reprit plutôt rapidement ses droits. Dark soupira avant de reprendre la parole.

- Plus tôt on commencera, mieux se sera. Daiki, serait-ce possible de lui donner un entraînement accéléré de voleur?

- Je ne suis pas sûr, étant donnez qu'on a habituellement plus ou moins huit ans pour faire cet entraînement, mais oui je crois que c'est faisable. Mais elle ne sera pas aussi douée que quelqu'un qui à fait ça presque toute sa vie!

- Elle n'aura qu'à connaître les bases et qu'elle puisse se tirer d'un mauvais pas. Ses pouvoirs devraient compensés pour le reste.

- C'est toi qui vois. Elle aura un horaire chargée.

Le vieil homme se tourna vers elle.

- Tu es sûre de pouvoir tenir le coup?

- Je me suis mis dans ce pétrin, il faut bien que je m'en sorte! Affirma la jeune fille. Et puis, je ne suis pas si faible que j'en est l'air!

Dark pouffa un peu avant de déclarer :

- Laisse-moi en douter!

Résultat? Il se prit une grande gifle derrière la tête! Tsuki, en colère, se retenait quand même de rire devant la mimique du voleur. Celui-ci se frottait l'arrière du crâne en faisant la grimace. Dans un grognement, il dit :

- D'accord, d'accord, je n'ai rien dit…

Se qui eu pour effet de détendre l'air encore. Même l'ange bleue rigola. Tout à coup, Daiki tapa son pied sur le sol.

- Maintenant, que les choses sérieuses commencent! Dit-il en fixant Tsuki, du feu dans les yeux.

Celle-ci recula d'un pas et se protégea de son bras, soudain moins sûre de cette idée d'entraînement intensif…

Quelques minutes plus tard, Tsuki se trouvait face à un grand couloir, aux côtés de Daiki. Celui-ci lui expliqua vaguement se qu'elle devait faire :

- Tout se que tu as à faire, c'est de traverser ce couloir le plus rapidement possible.

- Facile!

L'adolescente se mit donc à courir. Mais elle n'avait pas fait trois pas que le plancher s'ouvrit sous ses pieds! Elle se mit à chuter. Deux ou trois mètres plus bas, elle déploya ses ailes et s'envola. Lorsqu'elle refit surface, elle s'écria :

- C'était quoi ÇA?!

- Un piège voyons! Déclara le vieil homme, comme s'il s'agissait d'une banalité.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait LÀ?!

- Pour être un bon voleur, il faut savoir déjouer tout les pièges! Pour l'instant, tu échoues lamentablement! Durant cet entraînement, tu ne dois en aucun cas te servir de tes pouvoirs ou n'importe quoi d'autre!

- J'aurais pu mourir!

Daiki se contenta d'hausser les épaules. La jeune fille soupira avant de demander :

- On ne pourrait pas commencer par quelque chose de plus simple?

- Nous n'avons pas huit ans devant nous je te signale!

- Et je n'ai pas trente-six vies je vous signale!

Nouveau haussement d'épaule. Ça commençait bien…

Le soir venu, après une bonne douche, Tsuki s'effondra sur son lit, littéralement épuisée. Des éraflures et des bleues ornaient son corps par dizaine. Fatiguée, elle s'endormit comme une pierre. Un sommeil réparateur et sans rêves après une journée bien remplie. Voilà se qu'il lui fallait pour affronter la journée du lendemain…

[Qu'est-ce que j'insinue par là? Krad va-t-il se montrer si tôt? À vous de voir dans le prochain chapitre ! MUHAHAHAHA! Je suis cruelle… N'oubliez pas les com's!  ]


	2. Premier entrainement avec Dark

- TSUKI! DEBOUT!

La concernée se leva en sursaut brutal. En moins de deux, elle était sur pieds.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?!

- Il est l'heure de se lever… Il est déjà 6h.

Dark était appuyé sur le pas de la porte, un air moqueur au visage. Tsuki soupira.

- Tu m'as vraiment fait peur, baka! Je croyais que Krad refaisait des siennes!

- Ho moins, j'ai réussi à te tirer du lit, la belle au bois dormant!

La jeune fille poussa un nouveau soupir. Il n'était que six heures… Un samedi, en plus!

- Prépare-toi. Aujourd'hui, tu t'entraînes avec moi. Et je ne te ménagerais pas!

- Ça ne peut pas être pire qu'hier… murmura l'adolescente.

Tout son corps la faisait souffrir. Du haut du crâne à la pointe de ses orteils. Cependant, tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire fut :

- Je m'habille et j'arrive.

Le voleur la laissa seule. Ayant constatée la veille que la robe n'était pas se qu'il y avait de plus pratique pour l'entraînement, Tsuki enfila ses jeans et son débardeur, fraîchement lavés par Emiko. Elle garda la veste, malgré qu'elle soit de la même couleur que la nouvelle. Elle était plus légère. Elle s'habilla en quatrième vitesse avant de sortir.

Arrivée dans la cuisine, elle ouvrit de grands yeux. Sur la table se trouvait un déjeuné des plus… royal! Paradisiaque! Bref, il était vraiment énorme. Comme pour l'approuver, son ventre gronda. Elle se rappela soudain que cela faisait 4 jours qu'elle n'avait rien avalé. Elle lança un bref « Salut tout le monde! » avant de prendre place autour de la table. Elle avait presque honte de manger, tellement la nourriture était belle. Elle attendit que tout le monde se soit servit pour prendre un sushi près d'elle. Lorsqu'elle l'avala, elle ferma les yeux de satisfaction en disant :

- C'est délicieux…

Towa et Emiko se tournèrent brusquement vers elle, des étoiles à la place des yeux. Avant que la jeune fille ne puisse agir, les deux femmes se jetèrent sur les plats. Elles remplirent bientôt l'assiette de Tsuki à grand renfort de « Et ça? » et de « Comment tu trouves ceux-là? ». Une montagne envahissait l'assiette de la jeune fille. Celle-ci murmura :

- Je ne crois pas que je pourrais avaler tout ça…

Et pourtant, elle réussit ce miracle de la nature, non sans quelques difficultés. Elle trouva tout excellent, à son grand plaisir et à ceux des deux cuisinières. Dès qu'elle eut fini, elle se rendit compte avec gêne que tous la regardaient avec de grands yeux.

- Ça fait plusieurs jours que je n'ai rien avalée… tenta-t-elle lamentablement d'expliquer.

Tous éclatèrent de rire, détendant l'adolescente. Dès que le calme reprit, Dark déclara :

- Maintenant, que ton entraînement commence!

Il l'entraîna dans de multiples couloirs souterrains avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de dire « ouf ». Lorsqu'ils remontèrent, ils étaient juste aux côtés du village. Le voleur continua sa course. Tsuki se rendit compte qu'il se dirigeait vers la forêt. Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'adolescente. Déployant ses ailes, elle s'envola. Elle dépassa le voleur et lui fit une grimace. Celui-ci lui rendit sa grimace et s'envola à son tour. Ainsi commença une course vers la forêt. L'ange bleue n'étant pas habituée à voler, Dark gagna, non pas sans difficultés. Ils atterrirent au milieu d'une clairière.

- Bravo Tsuki! Tu te débrouilles pas mal pour quelqu'un qui vient d'avoir des ailes!

La jeune fille rougis. Le voleur reprit :

- Cependant, tu devras encore t'améliorer. Toujours plus. Mais se n'est pas ce à quoi je vais t'entraîner aujourd'hui. Je veux d'abord savoir ce que tu vaux. Commençons par quelque chose de facile. Lance des plumes sur cet arbre là-bas.

Sans un commentaire, l'adolescente s'exécuta. Elle arracha quelques plumes de ses ailes et se concentra. Environ cinq plumes furent propulser sur le tronc, et aucune ne rata sa cible.

- Bien. Maintenant, je vais en lancer quelques une. Je veux que tu essais de les arrêter avant qu'elles n'atteignent leur cible. En te servant de ton pouvoir psychique, évidement.

- Oui!

Le voleur ne tarda pas à lancer une dizaine de plumes en directions de l'arbre désigné. Un halo entoura la jeune fille alors que ses yeux devenaient deux billes. Elle fixa les projectiles, qui furent entouré d'une légère lumière bleue. Elles retombèrent mollement sur le sol alors que la jeune Kamichi reprenait son état normal. Elle allait adresser un regard triomphal à son mentor quand elle s'aperçut qu'il la fixait, sourcils froncés.

- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal?

- Non… Mais… Je me demandais pourquoi tu étais entourée d'un halo toi aussi. Et que tu n'as qu'à _regarder_ les plumes. Krad doit les pointés avec son bras…

- Et toi?

- Il y a des pouvoirs que Krad possède mais pas moi, et vice-versa. J'ai un pouvoir psychique, mais je ne peux m'en servir comme toi et Krad.

Il secoua la tête.

- Oublie se que j'ai dit. Nous savons que tu peux lancer des plumes et que tu as un pouvoir psychique. Maintenant, tu vas tenter de créé une illusion, quelque chose que tu n'as jamais tenté.

- Et comment on fait ça?

- Tu commences par sortir une plume. En utilisant ton pouvoir psychique, tu tente de créé une image. N'importe quoi. Comme ça.

Le voleur dégaina un projectile, qu'il pointa devant lui. Il se concentra quelques instants. Soudain, une image commença à se former, devenant de plus en plus nette. Finalement, un deuxième Dark se tenait devant le premier. L'opération n'avait duré que quelque secondes. L'adolescente poussa un petit cri de surprise. L'illusion était parfaite. La jeune fille prit une plume bleue et la pointa devant elle. Elle se concentra. Rapidement, la lumière bleue reprit autour d'elle et ses yeux redevinrent étranges. Dans sa tête, il n'y avait rien d'autre que l'image d'elle-même. Elle se força à perfectionné chaque détails. La déception l'envahit lorsqu'elle eu fini. Son illusion était parfaite, à un détail près : elle ne faisait que quarante centimètre de haut! La jeune fille soupira. Elle lâcha sa concentration et redevint normale.

- Se sera un point à entraîner, mais pas aujourd'hui. On sait au moins que tu peux faire des illusions. Maintenant tu…

- Attends!

L'adolescente courut à toutes jambes à l'autre extrémité de la clairière. Un petit oiseau brun venait de prendre une débarquée. Tsuki le prit dans ses mains. Le pauvre petit avait une aile cassée! Dark s'approcha à pas lents derrière elle.

- Il tombe à pic, celui-là. Je veux que tu te serve de ton pouvoir de démon pour créer des rayons destructeurs. Tu vas t'en servir sur cet oiseau.

- Jamais! Je ne tuerais pas cet oiseau! Il n'a rien fait de mal!

- Tu ne feras qu'abréger ses souffrances!

- Je refuse, un point c'est tout! C'est contraire à mes valeurs! Je vais tout faire que cet oiseau survive!

Le voleur soupira.

- D'accord... Alors essais su le gazon, ça ne changera rien de toute façon. Tu devras faire quelque chose qui ressemble à ça.

L'ange tandis le bras vers le sol. Un rayon noir sortit de sa paume et s'écrasa sur la terre, la brûlant vive en quelques secondes. Tsuki ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Je vais t'expliquer comment faire, car c'est plutôt compliqué la première fois. Assied toi.

L'adolescente s'exécuta. Elle installa le petit oiseau dans le creux de ses jambes. Dark roula des yeux, agacé, avant de continuer.

- Ferme-les yeux. Maintenant, tu vas te concentrer et plonger à l'intérieur de toi.

La jeune Kamichi s'exécuta. La voix lointaine de Dark lui parvenait alors qu'elle était plongée dans un néant des plus total.

- Si tu te trouves dans le noir, c'est que tu as réussi.

- Ça va. Qu'est-ce que je fais ensuite?

- Regarde autour de toi. Tu devrais apercevoir une lumière. Diriges-toi vers elle.

Tsuki jeta un regard circulaire. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Laquelle?

- Comment ça laquelle? Celle-que tu vois!

- Il n'y a qu'un problème: Il y en a deux! Une blanche et une noire.

-... Commence par la noire. Je ne sais pas se que fait la blanche. Dirige toi doucement vers elle. Ne fait que mettre ta main dedans.

La jeune ange se dirigea à pas feutrée vers la dite lumière. Arrivée devant, elle hésita quelques secondes. Finalement, elle plongea la main dans l'orbe, qui était vraiment magnifique. La lumière se mit à se disperser de pars en pars, illuminant tout les alentours. Les cheveux de l'adolescente flottaient derrière elle. Elle grogna. Finalement, le phénomène cessa.

- Maintenant, ouvres les yeux.

La jeune fille ne se fit pas prier. Elle les ouvrit subitement.

- Que s'est-il passé?

- Pour faire simple, disons que tu peux maintenant te servir de ces rayons. Allez, essaye. Tous se que tu as à faire, c'est de viser l'endroit où tu veux lancer le rayon et penser à la lumière noire.

- D'accord.

La jeune ange tendit le bras vers un coin de la clairière. Elle repensa au magnifique orbe qu'elle avait vu plutôt. Un rayon bleu foncé partit de sa paume et s'écrasa sur le gazon. L'effet fut le même que lorsque Dark lui avait fait la démonstration. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Parfait! Nous pouvons maintenant passer au...

Tsuki le coupa.

- Attends! Je veux voir se que peux faire la lumière blanche!

- C'est très risqué!

- Tout de cette aventure est risquée...

- ... Tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'aurais pas prévenue.

L'adolescente eu un petit sourire. Dark tentait de le cacher, mais elle voyait bien que le voleur aussi voulait savoir de quoi s'agissait la lumière... La jeune fille se concentra. Elle retourna dans le néant. Derrière elle se trouvait l'orbe noire, plus lumineuse que jamais. Devant elle, elle pouvait voir une douce lumière blanche. Elle s'approcha de l'orbe si envoûtant. Lorsqu'elle plongea la main à l'intérieur, le même événement que précédemment se produisit. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

La jeune fille visa le même point que plus tôt. Elle pensa à la splendeur de la douce lumière blanche. Un rayon, cette fois bleu pâle, s'écrasa exactement au même endroit que son sosie plus foncé plus tôt. Se qui se produisit sidéra les deux anges. Le gazon repoussa, plus verdoyant que jamais. La jeune Kamichi fixa le voleur, surprise. Elle déposa l'oiseau sur le sol et le pointa du bras. Le petit piailla de peur. Un rayon pâle partie de la paume de Tsuki pour finir sur le petit animal. Immédiatement, celui-ci s'envola. Les deux anges restèrent interdits quelques instants. Finalement, Dark déclara, énigmatique:

- La guérison et la destruction, le bien et le mal, le yin et le yang, les Hikari et les Niwa, Krad et Dark... Réunis dans le même corps.

La jeune fille fut surprise par la réflexion. Elle pesait les mots du voleur. Elle crut comprendre. Mais pour être sûre, elle posa la question à l'ange noir.

- Je vais t'expliquer une métaphore. Si moi je représente les ténèbres, Krad, lui, représente le bien.

Devant le regard interrogateur de l'adolescente, il continua.

- Même si c'est en fait le contraire... En fait, se que je veux dire, c'est que tu combines moi et Krad... Tu as tous nos pouvoirs. Probablement simplement car Les Ailes Noires ont séparées leurs pouvoirs entre moi et lui, alors que toi tu as absorbé carrément tous les pouvoirs de l'œuvre... Alors si je représente le mal et Krad le bien, tu es une ange neutre... M'enfin, aux yeux de la population qui sera peut-être un jour au courant de cette histoire.

Il se perdit quelques instants dans ses pensées, de même que son interlocutrice. Finalement, il secoua la tête.

- C'est assez pour aujourd'hui.

- Mais... Ça ne fais qu'une ou deux heures que nous sommes ici!

L'ange noir sembla surpris. Au bout de quelques secondes, il répliqua:

- Tu n'en t'ai peut-être pas rendue compte, mais tes voyages intérieurs pour maîtrisé les rayons ont duré chacun trois heures... Et si tu ne le saurais pas, tu es épuisée.

Tsuki constata qu'en effet, le soleil commençait tranquillement sa descente et qu'elle même avait le souffle court. Elle soupira.

- D'accord... En route vers la maison.

Elle lança un sourire de défi au voleur.

- Le dernier arrivé aux tunnels devra aider Emiko et Towa à faire la vaisselle ce soir!

Sur ces mots, elle se propulsa dans les airs. Derrière elle, la jeune fille entendit son mentor dire:

- Tu ne devrais pas parier sur ça, la belle au bois dormant!

Il se lança à sa poursuite. L'adolescente jetait de fréquents coups d'œil derrière elle. Dark était à quelques mètres d'elle, mais il s'approchait à une vitesse étonnante! Elle accéléra le rythme, après avoir fait une grimace au voleur.

Elle garda une légère avance une bonne partie de la course, étant partie un peu à l'avance. Mais finalement, se fut encore Dark qui gagna. Les deux anges se défièrent du regard quelques instants. Finalement, ils éclatèrent de rire. Soudain, un puissant mal de tête pris d'assaut la jeune fille. Elle s'écroula à genoux sur le sol. Ses deux mains se crispèrent sur le sol. Elle haletait. Tsuki ferma les yeux et des images se mirent à défiler.

_Elle faisait des pirouettes dans les airs, au-dessus de la forêt, au milieu de la nuit. Pour la première fois, elle profitait du fait qu'elle pouvait voler. Alors qu'elle faisait un magnifique salto arrière suivi d'une course effrénée, elle frappa de plein fouet quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas vue. Ou plutôt quelqu'un... Krad se tenait devant elle, impassible. Par pur réflexe, l'adolescente recula de plusieurs mètres et se mit en position de défense._

_- J'espère que tu t'es entraînée... Car pour l'instant, Dark ne peut pas te défendre... Et je ne te ménagerais pas. Porte des Ténèbres... Tu seras bientôt à moi!_

Tsuki reprit ses esprits. Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air frais. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Elle se releva péniblement. Dark la regardait, les sourcils froncés. Finalement, il demanda:

- Ça va?

- On peut dire ça comme ça... Nouvelle vision. Pas meilleure que la première... Une escapade de nuit qui tournait mal... Une rencontre avec Krad. Je crois qu'il va bientôt passer à l'attaque.

Le voleur réfléchit quelques instants avant de demander:

- Tu te sens d'attaque pour marcher?

- Bien sûr!

En fait, elle n'en était pas si sûre. Cependant, elle commença sa descente dans les tunnels, suivie de près par Dark. Elle retrouva facilement son chemin, ayant un bon sens de l'orientation. Mais elle s'appuyait quelque peu sur le mur, un peu faible. Elle commençait sérieusement à fatiguer. À mi-chemin, elle s'effondra à quatre pattes sur le sol. Elle ferma les yeux en tentant de reprendre des forces. Elle sentit le voleur s'accroupir près d'elle. Elle sentit le regard améthyste la transpercer de part en part. Elle ouvrit un œil et le fixa avant de demander :

- Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça?

- Je croyais que tu avais une autre vision.

- Et non, elles ne viennent pas à tour de bras…

Le voleur eu un petit sourire. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lancer une réplique, mais il ne dit rien. Il se contenta de tendre la main à l'adolescente, aidant ainsi cette-dernière à se relever. Gênée, la jeune fille la prit et se remit sur pieds, non sans quelques élancements du à la fatigue. Elle fit quelques pas avant de s'effondrer de tout son long. Elle entendit l'adolescent soupirer, amusé. Avant qu'elle n'est pu réagir, Tsuki se retrouva dans les bras du voleur, en position couchée. Elle sentie le rouge lui monter aux joues.

- Ça va, je peux marcher.

- Laisses-moi en douter…

Elle tenta de se défaire de l'emprise du voleur, mais celui-ci resserra son étreinte. Il lui fit un sourire amusé. Il reprit la route. L'adolescente finie par arrêter de gigoter. De toute façon, elle devait l'avouer : elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps sur ses deux jambes. Elle se laissa bercer par les mouvements souples de l'ange. Ils se perdirent dans leurs pensées. Un éclair passa dans les yeux de Tsuki.

- Dark… Si tu disparaissais à chaque génération de Niwa car tu habitais en eux, qu'arrivera-t-il maintenant?

- Je n'en sais rien… De toute façon, je compte disparaître car je vais sceller Krad.

L'adolescente resta silencieuse quelques instants. Une phrase du voleur revenait la hantée.

_- Et que si je dois sceller Krad, se sera en toi…_

Elle déglutit. Elle fixa ses yeux bleus sur l'ange noir.

- Est-ce que… Je vais mourir si tu fais ça?

Dark sembla surpris de la question. Il sembla soudain se souvenir de ses paroles de la veille.

- Je ne sais pas… Peut-être.

Tsuki se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle ne voulait pas mourir. Pas maintenant que quelques personnes l'aimaient. Mais surtout, elle ne voulait pas voir Dark partir.

- Tu ne pourrais pas trouver un autre moyen de te débarrasser de Krad?

Il la regarda. Un petit sourire sur le coin des lèvres.

- Je vois qu'on s'en fait pour sa vie… Pour quelqu'un qui disait que ça ne la dérangeais pas de mourir il y a quelques jours, c'est surprenant.

Il faisait référence à sa sortie du corps de l'adolescente. Si se n'aurait pas été de la bonne volonté du voleur, Tsuki serait morte. Elle rougit de colère avant de s'écrier :

- BAKA! Se n'est pas pour moi que je m'inquiète, mais pour toi!

Elle se dégagea violemment des bras du voleur, éberlué par la réaction de la jeune fille. Celle-ci s'envola à toute vitesse vers la sortie du labyrinthe souterrain, qui ne devait pas être bien loin. La fureur envahissait ses yeux. Et pourtant, une larme perla au coin de ceux-ci. Elle sortie violemment du souterrain, provoquant quelques bruits de surprises chez les Niwa. Elle se força à faire un petit sourire. Lorsqu'Emiko lui dit que le repas serait bientôt près, l'adolescente déclara qu'elle n'avait pas faim. Elle monta à l'étage. Elle se permit une bonne douche. En bas, elle entendit Dark entrer à son tour. Quand la jeune mère demanda au voleur se qui n'allait pas avec Tsuki, il donna seulement l'explication de la vision.

La jeune Kamichi sortit de la douche et se sécha. Elle enfila ensuite un pyjama qu'Emiko lui avait généreusement prêté. Elle se dirigea ensuite à la chambre d'amis où elle avait prit place. Elle s'assit sur le lit, repliant ses genoux contre elle. Elle appuya ses bras sur ses jambes et blottie sa tête dans le creux ainsi formé. Les larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle releva la tête. Elle se dirigea à la fenêtre et observa l'extérieur. Déployant ses ailes, elle sortit prendre l'air. Faible, elle ne put que s'asseoir sur le toit. Le vent ébouriffait les plumes de ses ailes ainsi que sa longue chevelure. Elle aimait bien la sensation ainsi donnée.

Elle soupira. Il se faisait tard, maintenant. Et Daiki n'allait probablement pas être doux le lendemain. Elle s'effondra comme une masse sur son lit. Le sommeil la rattrapa rapidement.

[Un nouveau couple à l'horizon? Cette vision, se réalisera-t-elle? À voir au prochain chapitre! N'oubliez pas les reviews  ]


	3. À chaque problème sa fin

Les rayons du soleil la tirèrent doucement de son sommeil de plomb le lendemain. Surprise, elle se leva en sursauts. Personne ne l'avait réveillée! Elle s'habilla rapidement, se peigna un peu et descendit en quatrième vitesse. Les Niwa mangeaient tranquillement à la table. Après les salutations matinales, Daiki adressa un sourire à la jeune fille.

- Tu as congé aujourd'hui. Tu as bien travaillée hier, selon Dark.

Tsuki, surprise, leva les yeux vers le concerné. Celui-ci la fixait, impassible. Visiblement, il n'avait toujours pas compris sa réaction de la veille… Elle secoua la tête avant de protester vivement :

- Non! Je veux m'entraîner! Avec la vision que j'ai eue hier, je veux être prête le plus rapidement possible!

Surpris, Daiki leva vivement les yeux vers elle. Un sourire déterminé éclaira le visage du vieil homme.

- Bien parlé! Allez, mange un peu. Nous commencerons l'entraînement après.

L'ange bleue fut contrainte d'arrêter les deux jeunes femmes lorsque celles-ci se mirent à remplir son assiette. Elles rougirent avant de laisser leur invitée prolongée manger rapidement. Elle leur fit des compliments sur leur cuisine, à leur grand plaisir. Ensuite, elle partit aux côtés de Daiki vers l'entraînement du jour.

Le soir venu, elle s'écrasa à nouveau sur son lit. Elle faisait rapidement des progrès, à sa surprise tout comme à celle de Daiki. Comme la veille, elle alla sur le toit. Elle se mit à observer le ciel. Elle se demandait si sa mère veillait sur elle de là-haut. Perdue dans sa contemplation, elle n'entendit pas Dark s'asseoir près d'elle. Dès que l'adolescente le vit, elle se renfrogna. Pendant quelques secondes, le voleur sembla confus. Finalement, il déclara :

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit pour te mettre dans cet état?

Tsuki hésita quelque secondes. Elle-même ne comprenait pas vraiment. Elle fini par déclarer :

- Je ne sais pas trop… Se que tu as dit hier ma un peu vexée. Je veux seulement que tu comprennes que je m'inquiète pour toi, Dark. Je veux te protéger autant que les Niwa. Seulement, je crois que tu te débrouille très bien.

Le voleur eu un petit sourire suite au compliment. Avec un petit sourire amusé, il déclara :

- Ainsi, mon charme irrésistible se fait aussi sentir chez les anges?

La jeune fille jeta un regard assassin à son interlocuteur. Furieuse, elle cria presque :

- Ne comprends-tu pas qu'il existe deux sortes d'amour sur ce bas monde, Dark?! Se que tu éprouves pour Daïsuke est le même sentiment que j'éprouve pour toi! Je ne veux pas que tu meures, se qui ne veux pas dire que je veux me retrouver dans ton lit!

Sur ces paroles, la jeune Kamichi laissa un voleur fantôme perturbé seul sur le toit. Elle claqua sa fenêtre, qu'elle verrouilla. Elle se jeta violemment sur son lit. Des larmes de colères roulaient sur ses joues. Elle finit par s'endormir, épuisée.

- Tsuki… C'est l'heure de se lever.

La concernée ouvrit paresseusement les yeux. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise lorsqu'elle constata que Dark était assis près d'elle dans le lit. Elle vit l'air perturbé qui ornait le visage de celui-ci. Encore en colère, elle dit froidement :

- Je me prépare et j'arrive.

Lorsqu'elle tenta de se lever, le voleur lui prit le bras.

- Attends. J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

À contre cœur, l'adolescente se rassit près de l'ange noir. Ce-dernier hésita quelques instants avant de déclarer :

- Je suis désolé pour hier. C'est juste que je ne suis pas habitué d'avoir des amis. Habituellement, les gens me vénèrent ou me détestent. Les seuls amis que j'ai sont les Niwa. Alors, quand tu as dit que tu t'inquiétais pour moi, j'ai cru que tu étais dans la première catégorie. Je suis navré de t'avoir vexée.

L'ange bleu fit mine de réfléchir quelques secondes pour jouer avec les nerfs du voleur. Elle savait qu'il était sincère, ça se lisait dans ses yeux! Finalement, elle déclara avec un grand sourire :

- Ça va. Oublions toute cette histoire, tu veux bien?

- Oui. Oublions.

- Maintenant, je vais me préparer, pour qu'on puisse allez s'entraîner. J'aimerais bien pouvoir de battre à la course un jour!

- En parlant de course, quand vas-tu faire ta part du pari?

La jeune Kamichi lui lançant un regard assassin. Les yeux de Dark reflétèrent l'inquiétude. Avait-il dit quelque chose de mal? Tsuki éclata de rire, faisant voir au voleur qu'elle plaisantait.

- Je le ferais dès que je pourrais tenir sur mes deux jambes en arrivant de l'entraînement avec toi ou Daiki, promis.

L'ange noir sourit avant de finalement laissé son interlocutrice se préparer. Il sortit et descendit à la cuisine. L'adolescente commença à se préparer. Ce petit accroc était réglé. Maintenant, il ne restait qu'à réfléchir à la vision. Qu'allait-elle faire? Elle haussa les épaules. Elle n'avait qu'à ne pas se rendre à la forêt en pleine nuit, c'est tout.

Elle descendit finalement, prête pour une nouvelle journée d'entraînement.

[Court chapitre, mais bon. Important à retenir : n'oubliez pas sa vision! Maintenant, les questions habituelles. La vision se réalisera-t-elle? Le froid entre Tsuki et Dark va-t-il s'estomper complètement? À voir au prochain chapitre! Sans oubliez de commenter =D ]


	4. L'enfance de Tsuki

Les journées d'entraînement s'écoulèrent peu à peu, formant ainsi des semaines… Au bout de la deuxième, Dark déclara :

- Je n'ai plus rien à t'apprendre. Pour l'endurance, ça viendra avec le temps. Daiki est du même avis. Tu as fait trois sans-faute hier! Demain, tu seras en congé. Le lendemain, tu devras te battes contre moi! Et ne me ménage pas. Au pire, tu me transporteras sur ton dos. Mais j'avoue que ça risque d'être le contraire.

Tsuki ouvrit de grands yeux. Se battre contre Dark? Elle haussa les épaules et lui rendit son sourire amusé à la dernière phrase. Les deux anges s'envolèrent et, comme à leur habitude, firent la course jusqu'aux tunnels. Comme ils finirent à égalité, ils continuèrent leur course effrénée dans les souterrains. À leur grande déception, ils finirent ex éco quand même. Ils soupirèrent et allèrent dîner. Finalement, Dark eu le grand plaisir de voir Tsuki faire la vaisselle avec Emiko et Towa. Celles-ci furent surprises de cette aide inattendue, mais ne protestèrent pas. Les deux anges se firent un clin d'œil.

Le soir venu, l'adolescente prit une bonne et longue douche avant d'aller se coucher. Elle fit de beaux rêves. Elle ne remarqua pas les deux yeux dorés qui la fixait au travers de la fenêtre. Krad murmura :

- À la moindre erreur de ta part, tu es à moi…

La fatigue accumulée au cours de deux dernières semaines rattrapa l'adolescente. En effet, celle-ci dormit jusqu'à 14h! Lorsqu'elle constate l'heure en se levant, elle rougit. Dark n'allait certainement pas se priver de l'agacer un peu! Elle eu un petit sourire. Elle commençait à bien connaître le voleur. Étant dispensée d'entraînement pour la journée, elle se permit de mettre la magnifique robe. Comme elle s'y attendait, l'ange noir déclara à sa vue :

- La belle au bois dormant est enfin debout!

Mais la jeune fille avait prévue sa réplique!

- Je veux être en forme pour te battre à plat de couture demain!

Les deux anges se défièrent du regard quelques instants. Finalement, ils éclatèrent de rire. Tsuki prit place à la table et tous se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien. Soudain, Emiko posa la question qui tue.

- Tsuki… Ça me tracasse depuis un moment déjà, mais qu'elles sont les relations entre toi et ton père? Ça fait plus de deux semaines que tu es ici et il n'a pas appelé une seule fois pour prendre de tes nouvelles…

La concernée se renfrogna.

- C'est tout simple, il m'adore à un tel point qu'il veut ma mort! Ma mère est morte en me mettant au monde et il m'en a toujours tenu responsable! Il n'est pas rare que je passe plusieurs journées, sinon semaines, sans mangé. Et quand il accepte finalement de me laisser manger, se n'est pas a ma faim. Il a déjà essayé de me noyer à la mer, mais un dauphin ma ramener, à son plus grand malheur! Son plus grand espoir, c'est de ne jamais me revoir, sauf peut-être couchée dans un cercueil!

Sans même sans rendre compte, l'adolescente s'était levée est criait maintenant. Réalisant soudain ces petits points, elle rougit.

- Désolé…

Elle courut à l'étage, laissant l'assemblée bouche-bée. Elle entra à la volée dans sa chambre et s'assit sur le lit. Elle appuya sa main devant ses yeux et se mit à pleurer. Son père, la personne qui était supposé l'aimer, voulait la tuer depuis sa naissance. Les Niwa, personnes qui devraient vouloir sa mort pour tous les ennuis occasionnés par l'adolescente, étaient les premiers à avoir fait preuve d'affection à son égard. C'était le véritable monde à l'envers… Quelqu'un cogna à sa porte.

- Entrez…

Hésitante, Emiko pénétra l'intérieur de la chambre. Elle ferma délicatement la porte derrière elle avant de venir s'asseoir près de la jeune fille, qui était toujours en larmes. Un silence s'installa, interrompu seulement par les petits sanglots de l'ange bleue. Soudain, Emiko déclara :

- Maintenant je comprends les mots que tu as dis lorsque nous nous sommes battus contre Krad.

Devant les yeux interrogateurs de son interlocutrice, la jeune femme continua.

- « Pour une fois que quelques personnes m'aiment, je ne veux pas les voir mourir sous mes yeux… Je ne veux pas les voir souffrirent par ma faute. »

Tsuki baissa les yeux au souvenir de ses paroles. Celles-ci étaient toujours valables. Elle ne laisserait personne faire du mal aux seuls gens qui s'inquiétaient pour elle. Ses sanglots commencèrent à cesser.

- Je suis désolée pour ta relation avec ton père. Je ne m'imaginais pas que c'était si grave. Mais, tu sais… Dark nous à raconter que le dauphin qui t'avais sauvée la fois où Krad t'avais jeté à l'eau… Il nous a dit que tu étais sûre qu'il s'agissait de ta mère.

Au souvenir de l'eau, l'adolescente frissonna. Elle acquiesça.

- Tu ne crois pas que si elle a fait ça, c'est parce qu'elle t'aimait? Se qui fait déjà une personne qui t'aime. À propos de ta mère, je crois que Dark aura une histoire à te raconter. Je préfère lui laisser cet honneur. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit prêt. De toute façon, il commence à se faire tard. Tu viens m'aider à préparer le dîner, histoire de te changer les idées par la même occasion?

- D'accord. Mais je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience côté cuisine. Disons que je me débrouille, sans plus.

- Raison de plus pour nous aider! Moi et Towa allons t'aider. Allez, viens!

La jeune fille se fit trainer dans la cuisine. Près de deux heures s'écoulèrent à la vitesse de la lumière, alors qu'elle préparait des petits plats en compagnie des deux femmes. Les éclats de rire fusèrent d'un peu partout lorsque Tsuki eu la brillante idée de mettre des œufs au micro-onde. Lorsque finalement, vers 20h, elles eurent fini, tout le monde se mit à table, taquinant l'adolescente pour son erreur.

La jeune fille aida à débarrasser et faire la vaisselle. Elle se demandait quelle était l'histoire que Dark voulait lui raconter. Alors qu'elle était en grande discussion avec les deux femmes en lavant les nombreuses assiettes, le voleur s'interposa, les faisant sursauter.

- Je peux vous emprunter Tsuki?

- Bien sur! Déclara Towa

Les deux anges montèrent à la chambre de la jeune Kamichi. Ils s'installèrent sur le lit.

- J'ai une histoire à te raconter. Dit le voleur.

Il sembla chercher ses mots quelques instants avant de prendre une inspiration et commencer.

- Il y a environ dix ans, je me suis fait invoquer par une puissance spirituelle de mon monde à ici. Je me suis retrouvé au dessus de la mer. En dessous de moi, un bateau se faisait secouer violemment par les vagues. Je ne me suis pas trop inquiéter, jusqu'à se qu'une jeune fille d'environ cinq ans ne tombe à l'eau. L'homme qui semblait être son père lui a jeté un bref coup d'œil avant de mettre le moteur en marche et s'enfuir. J'ai sentit la détresse de l'enfant lorsqu'elle s'est mise à couler. J'ai plongé pour aller la chercher. Le spectacle que j'ai vu ma sidérer. Une jeune femme, entourée d'un halo rose, tenait tendrement l'enfant. Elle a jeté un regard indéchiffrable vers moi. J'ai compris que c'était elle qui m'avait invoqué. Sous mes yeux, elle s'est transformée en dauphin et à ramener la bambine jusqu'à la berge. Pour plus de sûreté, et parce que je sentais que je devais le faire, je l'ai suivi. Elle s'est brièvement retransformer en jeune femme sur la berge. Elle fixait la fillette avec une grande tendresse. Brusquement, elle s'est retournée vers moi. Elle m'a brièvement raconté que cette enfant allait me sauver la vie plus tard. Je trouvais ça ridicule, mais son regard prouvait qu'elle était sérieuse. Elle m'a donné un pendentif. Très beau, soit dit en passant. Elle m'a dit de le donner à l'enfant quand celle-ci me sauverait la vie. Elle m'a demandé de veillée sur la bambine dès que je le pourrais. Puis, elle a disparu. Peu après, je me suis retrouvé dans mon monde. J'avais toujours le collier en main.

Il laissa flotter l'histoire dans l'air. Les larmes recommencèrent à rouleur le long des joues de l'adolescente. Elle avait crue remarquée une pointe de tristesse dans la voix de son interlocuteur. Dans ses yeux, elle crut comprendre qu'il connaissait bien la femme don il était question dans l'histoire... Sa mère, autrement dit.

- Maman… murmura-t-elle

Le voleur lui tendit un magnifique collier. Au centre d'une fine chaîne argenté pendant une petite pierre rose en forme de cœur. Au centre de celle-ci était gravé un dauphin.

- Dès que je t'ai vu, tu ma rappelé cette enfant. Ce soir, quand tu as racontée que ton père avait tenté de te noyer et qu'un dauphin t'avait sauvé, j'ai compris qu'il s'agissait vraiment de toi.

- Dark…

La jeune Kamichi sauta au cou du voleur. Pendant quelques secondes, l'ange noir sembla pris au dépourvu. Mais il finit par lui rendre son étreinte. Ils restèrent quelques instants dans cette position. Finalement, Tsuki recula. Elle prit le collier. Elle se l'attacha autour du cou. Une douce lueur sembla en émané pendant quelques instants, éclairant les deux anges. Dès que le phénomène cessa, les deux interlocuteurs se jetèrent un regard consterné. Puis, ils haussèrent les épaules. Un ou deux mystères dans la vie, ça ne fait jamais de mal. Le voleur laissa la jeune fille seule. Celle-ci enfila un pyjama. Elle passa plus de deux heures à tenter de s'endormir, sans succès. L'histoire de Dark lui repassait constamment en tête.

Finalement, elle se releva. La nuit était tombée depuis un moment déjà. Voyant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à s'endormir, elle se changea. Elle enfila sa paire de jeans et son débardeur, sans oublier sa veste. Sans un bruit, elle se faufila à l'extérieur. Souhaitant se dégourdir un peu les ailes, elle se dirigea vers la forêt où elle s'entraînait souvent avec Dark.

[Belle histoire, vous ne trouvez pas? Les ennuis se sentent de loin… Qu'adviendra-t-il de Tsuki? Krad va-t-il montrer le bout de son nez? L'adolescente se souviendra-t-elle à temps de sa vision? À voir dans le prochain chapitre! Sans oubliez de composer un petit avis grâce au bouton ci-dessous! ]


	5. Un combat dangereux et révélateur

[ Avec les belles (et mes premières, ça fait chaud au cœur) reviews, je n'ai pas pu résister. Voici donc la suite, avec une avance considérable de 3 jours ^^. La suite Dimanche, prenez ça comme un « Chapitre Bonus » ;) ]

Tsuki volait tranquillement en direction de la forêt. Arrivée à destination, elle se mit à suivre un groupe d'oiseaux. Elle les laissa rapidement. Elle se mit à faire quelques acrobaties aériennes. Pour la première fois, elle profitait des ses ailes sans faire la course ou encore s'enfuir d'un danger imminent.Elle exécuta un magnifique salto arrière. Dans son élan, elle avança à toute vitesse. Soudain, elle frappa de plein fouet quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas vue. Ou plutôt quelqu'un... Krad se tenait devant elle, impassible. Dans ses yeux brillaient cruauté et désir de vengeance. Par pur réflexe, l'adolescente recula de plusieurs mètres et se mit en position de défense.

- J'espère que tu t'es entraînée... Car pour l'instant, Dark ne peut pas te défendre... Et je ne te ménagerais pas. Porte des Ténèbres... Tu seras bientôt à moi!

La vision qu'elle avait eue revint soudainement en mémoire de l'adolescente. Un peu tard quand même. Elle poussa un léger juron. Avant même que l'ange n'ai finit son monologue, plusieurs plumes se dirigeaient droits sur lui. La jeune fille profita de sa diversion pour plonger vers le sol et se cacher dans la forêt. Cependant, elle fut suivie de trop près par Krad. Dès l'atterrissage, un puissant coup de poing envoya la jeune Kamichi roulée plus loin. Le blond eu un petit sourire amusé.

- Une illusion… murmura-t-il.

Il jeta un regard circulaire.

- Je vois que tu t'es bien entraînée… Ta capture n'en sera que plus intéressante!

- _Dark! Dark! Dark aide-moi!_

- C'est inutile, sale gamine… Dark dort, comme chaque personne devrait le faire à une heure pareille! Tu es à ma merci!

Tsuki retint son souffle. Soudain, une grande colère l'envahit. Elle pensa très fort à la lumière noire, puis pointa son bras en direction de l'ange blanc. Un rayon meurtrier se dirigea à toute vitesse vers ce-dernier. Au dernier instant, il l'évita.

- Intéressant… Tu maîtrises déjà les rayons…

Il lança à son tour un rayon dans la direction d'où venait le précédent. Mais l'adolescente ne se trouvait plus dans le bosquet depuis un moment déjà. Tout à coup, plusieurs plumes bleues se plantèrent autour de Krad. Celui-ci éclata de rire.

- Même pas capable de toucher une cible immobile à se que je vois!

Il perdit son sourire lorsque les plumes s'illuminèrent. Il jura. Tous les projectiles explosèrent en même temps, créant ainsi un grand nuage de fumée.

Tsuki survolait ce-dernier, entouré d'un halo bleu et ses yeux transformer en deux billes. Elle se demandait si elle avait réussi à toucher son adversaire. Elle eut le malheur de baisser sa garde pendant quelque secondes. Tout à coup, Krad sortit du nuage de fumée et fonça sur l'adolescente. Il lui asséna un violent coup de poing au bas-ventre. L'impact envoya la jeune fille contre un arbre et lui fit cracher un peu de sang. Sans qu'elle ait le temps de réagir, le blond lui agrippa solidement la gorge, la retenant ainsi contre l'arbre.

- Finalement, même avec des pouvoirs, tu es toujours aussi faible…

- N'en sois pas si sûr…

La jeune fille eut un petit sourire. Elle fixa Krad avec concentration. Comprenant soudain l'intention de l'adolescente, il s'entoura d'un halo doré visant à le protéger des pouvoirs psychique de son adversaire. Le sourire de celle-ci s'accentua. Elle donna un violent coup de pied dans le ventre de l'ange blanc, qui avait temporairement baissé sa garde pour s'entourer de lumière. Il poussa un grognement de douleur en lançant la jeune Kamichi sur un arbre plus loin. Celle-ci, d'un mouvement d'aile, remonta, évitant ainsi de se heurter au tronc.

Elle lança un nouveau rayon en direction du blond. Celui-ci en lança un autre directement sur le jet qui s'approchait dangereusement de lui. Une explosion retentit et un nouveau nuage se rependit sur l'aire de combat. Tsuki en profita pour tenter de s'enfuir. Elle s'envola en direction de la ville. Au dernier moment, elle changea d'avis. Krad pourrait s'en prendre à un civil… Elle se retourna brusquement, juste à temps pour bloquer le coup qu'allait lui asséner Krad. Habilement, elle réussit à échapper à son adversaire. Elle lança un autre rayon meurtrier vers le blond. À peine l'eut-il évité qu'il contre-attaqua de la même manière. L'adolescente plongea pour esquiver. Malheureusement, elle se fit touché à l'aile gauche. Elle se mit à chuter, tête première. Elle crut voir un sourire sur le visage de Krad. Avait-il déjà compris? Probablement, vu se qu'il répliqua.

- Tu ne m'auras pas avec des techniques aussi pitoyables que feinter…

Tsuki grogna lorsqu'elle se fit effleurer par un nouveau rayon. Elle fit une pirouette aérienne et se retrouva derrière Krad. Elle tenta de l'agripper solidement par derrière. Mais ses bras se refermèrent dans le vide. Pourtant, son adversaire était toujours devant elle.

- Une illusion?!

Elle se retourna. Trop tard. Se servant des ses pouvoirs psychiques, l'ange blanc propulsa l'adolescente contre un arbre. Celle-ci, grâce aux siens, réussit à amortir l'impact. Elle alla rapidement se cacher dans les nombreux bosquets de la forêt. Discrètement, elle sortit quelques plumes. Krad s'approchait dangereusement de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle lança ses projectiles en direction de son adversaire et les entoura d'un halo. Le blond réussit tant bien que mal à les éviter. Mais les plumes revinrent dans sa direction. Surpris, il réussit tout de même à esquiver. Cependant, l'une d'elle lui fit une coupure à l'épaule. Il poussa un juron. Les projectiles continuaient leurs charges incessantes.

Pendant ce temps, la jeune Kamichi reculait. Elle gardait les yeux fixés sur ses armes. Krad avait de plus en plus de difficulté à les esquiver. Soudain, il tendit les bras en avant. Dès qu'elle sentit que son adversaire voulait contrôler les plumes, elle laissa tomber sa concentration. Il ne servait à rien de gaspiller des forces pour ça. Elle vit les projectiles tomber mollement sur le sol.

Elle se rendit soudain compte qu'elle était au bon milieu d'une clairière. À découvert. Elle lança un bref regard circulaire. Elle leva les yeux. Au-dessus d'elle, Krad la fixait, concentré. Soudain, il tendit ses bras, ses jambes et ses ailes au maximum, dans une position de crucifié. À la surprise de Tsuki, deux immenses jets de plumes blanches sortirent des entrailles de la terre et se dirigèrent vers elle à toute vitesse. Elle fit une roulade pour les éviter. Mais elles la poursuivirent. L'adolescente se propulsa dans les airs. Elle se mit à faire toute sorte de pirouettes aériennes pour éviter les projectiles. Mais elle fit une erreur. Elle oublia Krad. Elle ne le remarqua que lorsqu'elle se trouva face à lui. Un rayon blanc partit de la paume du blond et se dirigea à toute vitesse vers la poitrine de la jeune fille, en même temps que les plumes qui la poursuivaient. Elle était coincée. Elle ferma la yeux et croisa les bras, se préparant à endurer la douleur. Celle-ci ne vint jamais.

Doucement, la jeune Kamichi ouvrit les yeux. Elle se demanda si elle rêvait. Elle flottait au milieu d'une bulle rose pâle. Devant elle, les bras tendus et le regard déterminé, se tenait un belle jeune femme. Ses longs cheveux blonds flottaient derrière elle. Une grande robe immaculée claquait dans le vent inexistant. Le reflet de la lumière rosâtre semblait se refléter sur sa peau blanche. Tsuki sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue.

- Maman?

- Oui ma chérie... Je vais te protéger.

La dame s'était retournée. Dans ses yeux émeraude brillaient la tendresse. Elle se retourna vers Krad et son regard durcit. Le blond semblait surpris par l'apparition. Tous les projectiles qui poursuivaient l'adolescente avaient ricocher sur le bouclier, de même que le rayon. La jeune fille baissa les yeux. Le dauphin gravé sur son collier n'était plus là. La voix de la jeune femme l'ayant mise au monde la tira de ses rêveries.

- Krad! Je ne te laisserais pas toucher un seul cheveux de ma fille!

Le concerné sourit.

- Et comment comptes-tu m'en empêcher? Tu ne pourras pas la défendre éternellement, Mitsuko!

L'adolescente tressaillit. Ce... Ce monstre connaissait sa mère?!

- Maman... Vous vous connaissez?

La jeune mère adressa un regard désolé à sa fille.

- Je suis désolé, mais se n'est pas le moment de te raconter une histoire. Pour l'instant, j'ai autre chose à faire.

Elle se retourna et fixa durement Krad.

- Pour répondre à ta question, Krad. Dès que votre combat à commencé, j'ai prévenu Dark par l'intermédiaire d'un rêve. Il arrive. Et dès que j'ai eu finit, je suis venue ici. Juste à temps à se qu'il faut croire. Je n'en revient pas que tu allais la tuer!

L'ange blanc ricana.

- Ça n'allait pas la tuer. Les ailes noires ne peuvent mourir. Elle allait seulement tomber dans les vapes pour un bon moment. Enfin, si tu n'étais pas intervenue! Même morte tu me cause des problèmes!

- Et bien tu ne pourras pas mettre la main sur ma fille! Qu'elle soit la Porte de Ténèbres ou non!

Avec stupéfaction, la jeune Kamichi vit la bulle lancer des rayons roses de partout. Elle se protégea les yeux, de même que Krad qui se mit à crier avec colère:

- Mitsuko!!

La mère adressa un sourire à sa fille. La lumière se dissipa. Tsuki chutait. Elle se ressaisit et ouvrit les ailes. Elle remonta. Sur son pendentif, la dauphin était réapparut. L'adolescente avait du mal à respirer.

- Maman... merci.

Elle se rendit soudain compte qu'elle ne voyait pas Krad. Il n'était pas en-bas, comme elle s'en doutait.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et se retourna vivement. Juste à temps pour pouvoir plonger et éviter de justesse l'éclair blanc qui fonçait vers elle. Mais son aile droite fut touchée. Cette fois, se n'était pas une feinte. Elle se mit à tomber. Elle tenta d'amortir la chute en battant de son aile valide. Sans succès. Et elle était trop faible pour se servir de ses pouvoirs. Elle heurta violemment le sol. Elle était étendue sur la terre, incapable de bouger. Elle gémit. Krad marcha tranquillement vers elle. La jeune fille se rendit compte qu'il tenait solidement son épaule gauche. Visiblement, il avait été touché par l'attaque de Mitsuko.

Furieux, il asséna un coup de pied au ventre de la jeune Kamichi. Incapable de se défendre, celle-ci roula plus loin. Elle l'entendit crier, une pointe de folie dans la voix:

- Alors, Mitsuko?! Incapable de défendre sa propre fille convenablement?!

Presque malgré elle, Tsuki murmura, à bout de souffle:

- Enfoiré...

Se qui ne fit qu'aiguiser la colère déjà noire de Krad. Il l'empoigna solidement par la gorge et la plaqua sur un arbre.

- _Dark... Dépêches-toi..._

_- Tsuki? Tout va bien?!_

_- Non... Krad... Il a gagné... _

Un sourire en coin du concerné fit comprendre à la jeune fille qu'il avait entendu. Par pur réflexe, elle empoigna le bras de son adversaire. Le bras gauche de ce-dernier pendant lamentablement le long de son corps. Il saignait abondamment.

- Je souhaite que cette blessure te tuera, Krad...

C'était bien l'adolescente qui avait parlé. Mais c'était la voix de sa mère qui était sortit.

- Tu n'améliore pas le sort de ta fille, Mitsuko...

Il lança la jeune Kamichi de toutes les forces qui lui restait sur l'arbre le plus près. Lors de l'impact, elle poussa un grognement sourd. Sa vue commença à se voiler. Le soleil commençait à se lever. En son centre, Tsuki aperçut un forme noire et ailée se diriger dans sa direction. Le blond sembla aussi le remarquer, puisqu'il empoigna l'adolescente par le collet avant de s'envoler.

- _Dark... Vite..._

Se fut la dernière pensée de la jeune fille avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

[ Dark réussira-t-il à récupérer Tsuki? Quels sont les projets de l'ange blanc concernant cette-dernière? Et surtout, comment connaît-il Mitsuko, la mère de l'ange bleue? À voir si vous continuez de lire! N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit com', ça fait toujours plaisir! :) ]


	6. Gagner du temps

Tsuki fut réveillée par une grand douleur à l'épaule. Dans un cri de douleur, elle reprit ses esprits. Krad et Dark se tenaient face à face, devant elle. Le bras valide de l'ange blanc était tendu vers elle. Elle regarda qu'est-ce qui avait pu la réveiller. Avec effroi, elle vit une plume blanche fichée dans son articulation. Elle gémit. Lorsqu'elle tenta de l'enlever, elle constata qu'elle était toujours trop faible pour bouger.

- Si tu n'abandonne pas, la prochaine se fichera dans sa tête! Et elle mourra!

- Dark! Ne l'écoute pas! Il a dit tout à l'heure que je ne pouvais pas... ARG!

Elle se crispa de douleur. Une douleur soudaine venait de la prendre à la poitrine, visiblement causée par le blond puisqu'il semblait concentré. Cependant, déterminée, elle continua.

- Il a dit que je ne pouvais pas mourir!

Nouvelle douleur.

- Tout simplement car j'ai pris la place des Ailes Noires!

Cette fois, la douleur fut trop forte. Elle s'écroula sur le sol en gémissant.

- Sale gamine... murmura Krad, furieux.

La concernée avait du mal à respirer. Son épaule la faisait souffrir. Déterminée à utiliser le fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas mourir, elle tendit son bras valide vers le blond, qui s'était retourné vers Dark. Un rayon bleu foncé partit de sa paume. L'ange blanc ne s'en rendit compte qu'au dernier moment. Il tenta de bouger pour l'esquiver. Mais il se prit la charge sur le bras gauche. Celui-ci étant déjà blessé, il poussa un grognement de douleur. Son membre était pas mal amoché...

Un voile se mit à envahir de nouveau les yeux de la jeune ange. Non... Elle ne voulait pas être inconsciente maintenant... Elle concentra ses dernières forces à demeurer éveillée. Krad, furieux, la fixait avec des yeux meurtriers. Rapidement, il se retourna vers Dark. Celui-ci était toujours bouche-bée devant l'acte de l'adolescente. Il jeta à cette-dernière un bref regard abasourdi, triste et teinté de reproche. Drôle de cocktail...

Le bras de la jeune fille était toujours tendue à l'avant. Elle fixait difficilement les deux anges. Chaque respiration lui coûtait un grand effort.

- Dark... Fait vite... Profite du fait qu'il soit faible... Par pitié... Ramène moi chez les Niwa...

Des larmes de douleur et de tristesse roulaient sur les joues de la jeune Kamichi. Soudain, sous ses yeux interrogateurs, l'image des deux anges se mit à brouiller. Ils disparaissaient.

- DARK!

- Se n'était qu'une illusion. Maintenant, je suis sûre que tu ne me causera plus d'ennuis...

Tsuki se sentit soulevée du sol. À cet instant, elle souhaitait que la plume dans son épaule ne soit qu'une illusion. Mais se n'était pas le cas. Elle s'en rendit compte lorsque l'ange blanc l'arracha d'un mouvement brusque. L'adolescente poussa un petit gémissement.

- _Dark..._

_- J'arrive! Je vois la forêt! Accroche-toi!_

_- Je ne peux pas... Je ne peux même pas... Bouger._

Elle entendit son ami poussé un juron. Lorsque Krad l'emmena, elle vit, au loin, une paire d'ailes noires se dirigeant à toute vitesse dans leur direction. L'ange blanc se retourna. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Maintenant que j'ai les Ailes Noires, la dernière pièce qu'il me fallait se jette dans la gueule du loup...

La jeune fille remarqua qu'il était pas mal amoché. Comment comptait-il se battre dans cet état? Lui devait le savoir, puisqu'il plongea vers les arbres. Sans ménagement, il déposa sa charge contre l'un d'eux. Il réfléchissait. Ça se voyait dans ses yeux, sur son visage, dans la manière dont il était positionné. Il réfléchissait à un plan pour capturé Dark. Et la jeune ange savait qu'elle serait une pièce maîtresse dans ce plan. Et elle n'aimait pas ça. Pas du tout.

Elle eut soudain une idée. Qui ne l'aiderait guère, certes, mais qui au moins ferait cesser la douleur à son épaule. Et qui rendrait Krad tellement furieux qu'il ne pourrait plus réfléchir. Au prix d'un grand effort, elle mit sa main à environ dix centimètres de son épaule blessée. Elle pensa à la magnifique lumière blanche qu'elle connaissait par cœur maintenant. Un rayon bleu pâle partit de sa paume pour venir envelopper la blessure. À sa grande surprise, une douce lumière de la même couleur que l'éclair l'enveloppa, guérissant toutes ses blessures. De la moindre égratignure à la blessure qui saignait abondamment de son épaule, tout fut guéri. Cependant, elle ne retrouva pas l'énergie qui lui manquait tant... Le blond, la fixa quelques instants, surpris. Finalement, un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage.

- Je ne sais pas se que tu as fait, mais je veux que tu fasses de même pour moi.

N'ayant même plus la force de parler, la jeune Kamichi lui répondit par pensée.

- _Jamais. Plutôt mourir._

Krad perdit son sourire. Il agrippa solidement la gorge de Tsuki et la souleva, non pas sans quelques difficulté. Lui aussi était à bout de forces.

- Écoute-moi bien! Si tu ne le fais pas, se n'est pas toi qui va mourir, mais toute la famille Niwa! Sans exception!

Sans hésitation, l'adolescente ricana. Une douleur se fit sentir dans sa poitrine. Elle reprit difficilement son souffle avant de répondre, arrogante:

- _Comme si tu allais t'en priver une fois que tu auras se que tu veux... _

L'ange blanc fit une petite grimace avant de balancer sa charge contre l'arbre le plus proche. Celle-ci cracha encore un peu de sang. Elle s'écroula lamentablement face contre terre. Des battements d'ailes lointain lui parvenaient. Elle devait continuer à distraire Krad... Juste encore un peu.

- _Je vais t'aider, mais à une seule condition..._

Le blond se retourna vivement et planta ses yeux dorés dans ceux de l'ange bleue.

- Laquelle?

Il semblait méfiant, mais ricanait en même temps.

- _Tu dois me promettre que tu ne feras pas de mal aux Niwa. Dark compris._

L'interlocuteur de la jeune Kamichi perdit son sourire. Il fixa durement la jeune fille, qui soutient ce regard sans broncher. Elle ne le pouvait pas, de doute façon.

- Impossible. Et si tu n'accepte pas de me guérir, je me débrouillerais.

Il tendit l'oreille. Les battements des ailes de Dark se faisaient de plus en plus proches. Krad eu un petit sourire.

- Désolé, Dark, mais se sera pour une autre fois.

Lorsqu'il tenta de prendre Tsuki par le collet, celle-ci, dans un ultime effort, roula de sorte à se retrouver sur le dos. Le blond poussa un petit soupir agacé. Lorsqu'il approcha à nouveau sa main du collet de l'adolescente, celle-ci coinça solidement la main gantée entre ses dents. Elle sera son emprise. Le démon poussa un grognement de douleur.

- Visiblement, tu ne te laisseras jamais capturée. Du moins, pas tant que tu ne seras pas inconsciente ou morte...

Il semblait vraiment agacé. Lorsqu'il essaya de gifler la jeune fille avec son bras gauche, il poussa un grognement sourd. Il opta pour une autre stratégie et se mit à tirer sur sa main prisonnière. Mais son adversaire ne lâcha pas prise. Il lui asséna donc un violent coup de pied dans le ventre. Cette fois, elle ouvrit la bouche pour pousser un petit cri. Se fut suffisant pour que Krad puisse retirer sa main.

-_ Dark... Je t'en pris... Dis-moi que tu es au-dessus de la forêt..._

_- Oui. Où es-tu?!_

_- Je n'en sais rien... Mais tu vas bientôt le savoir._

En effet, l'ange blanc avait solidement empoigné Tsuki par la taille. Il s'envola. Et se retrouva pratiquement face à face avec Dark. Il grogna de mécontentement. L'ange noir sembla surpris de les voir. Et finalement, il eu un petit sourire.

- Je vois que ton entraînement à bien servi, Tsuki. Mais il va falloir continuer un peu, il faut croire.

Un sourire en coin apparut sur les lèvres de l'adolescente. Le blond, lui resta interdit. Il savait pertinemment que c'était une moquerie dissimulée. Et il ne pouvait pas le cacher: il s'était presque fait battre par une adolescente de quinze ans qui venaient à peine d'avoir ses pouvoirs, alors que lui les avaient depuis plusieurs siècles. Il préféra ignorer la remarque. Mais il se rendit rapidement compte qu'il ne pouvait tenir sa charge et se battre contre Dark en même temps, n'ayant qu'un seul bras valide. Rapidement, il plongea vers la forêt, suivi de près par le voleur qui n'osait pas l'attaquer de peur de toucher Tsuki.

À peine une fraction de secondes plus tard, Krad déposa sa charge sans ménagement. Il empoigna son épaule en poussant un grognement. Cette fichue Mitsuko ne l'avait pas raté. Lorsqu'il songea à cette femme, une vague de souvenirs l'assaillit alors que Dark se posait devant lui. Se n'était pas le moment. De son bras valide, il pointa le bras en direction de la tête de l'adolescente. Sournois, il dit:

- Un seul mouvement brusque et elle meurt...

- _Dark! Il a affirmé que je..._

L'ange blanc assomma la jeune fille avant que celle-ci ne puisse finir, sous le regard éberlué de son sosie noir.

[Holà là... Que va-t-il se passer? Dark va-t-il abandonner si facilement? À voir prochainement! Dans le prochain chapitre, on découvre enfin le lien entre Mitsuko, Dark et Krad! Oubliez pas les com's! Et on se revoit la semaine prochaine ;)]


	7. Révélations

Tsuki flottait dans une sorte de néant, tête, bras et jambes baissés. Elle baignait dans une douce lueur rosâtre. Lueur qu'elle reconnut aussitôt.

- Maman...

L'adolescente releva la tête. Devant elle se trouvait la femme qui était morte en la mettant au monde. Une larme roula sur la joue de la jeune fille.

- Je suis tellement désolée, maman... J'ai échouée...

- Non. Tu as parfaitement rempli ton rôle. Fait confiance à Dark pour le reste. Je profite du fait que tu sois inconsciente pour te raconter une histoire. Le pourquoi moi et Krad nous nous connaissons... Mais des images seraient mieux que des mots. Je t'aime, Tsuki... Ne l'oublie pas, malgré le choc que risque de provoquer ces images...

Sous les yeux éberluées de l'ange bleue, l'image de Mitsuko fit tranquillement place à une scène, un souvenir.

_La jeune femme faisait face à Krad, au bon milieu d'un champ. Le vent faisait claquer ses vêtements et ses longs cheveux blonds. Son ventre rebondi montrait avec fierté son statut de future mère. Seulement, se n'est pas la joie qui se lisait sur le visage de la femme, mais bien la haine. L'ange blanc, lui, avait un sourire mielleux._

_- Voyons Mitsuko... Sois une gentille fille et aide-moi à tuer Dark. _

_La future mère serra les dents._

_- Je ne t'aiderais pas à tuer Dark... Jamais!_

_Le blond eu une mine presque déçu._

_- Alors tu mourras un jour ou l'autre... Je trouverais ton être cher et le tuerais. Et je ferais subir le même sort à l'enfant que tu portes! Pour l'instant, je vais seulement te faire endurer une telle souffrance que tu ne pourras le supporter... Et peut-être même que tu perdras ta fichue progéniture!_

_Un éclair blanc se dirigea à toute vitesse vers le ventre rebondi de Mitsuko. Au dernier moment, celle-ci plongea et exécuta une roulade. Alors que son ennemi préparait une nouvelle charge, la jeune mère cria:_

_- Attends!_

_Surpris et croyant que la future mère avait changée d'idée, Krad baissa le bras. _

_- Si je te disais que le futur de cet enfant t'ai directement lié, la tuerais tu quand même?_

_- Ça dépend du contexte._

_- Cette jeune fille... Elle te sauvera la vie. _

_L'ange blanc resta muet de surprise. Finalement, avec un sourire en coin, il se retourna, faisant dos à la jeune femme. Il tourna la tête dans sa direction et dit:_

_- Dès que tu accoucheras, tu mourras, Maîtresse Temporelle Mitsuko. Et dès que cette enfant me sauvera, elle subira le même sort._

_Le blond s'envola, laissant Mitsuko seule dans le champ. Une larme roula sur la joue de la future mère. À pas lents, elle quitta l'aire de combat._

La scène fut rapidement remplacer par le néant. Tsuki fixait sa mère, abasourdie. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être reconnaissante ou furieuse. Elle hésitait. Une larme roula sur sa joue. Soudain, une question l'assaillit si fort qu'elle la dit à voix haute.

- Maîtresse Temporelle? Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Mitsuko sembla surprise que sa fille ne soit pas en colère, ni même en larmes. Son expression fit vite place au soulagement, avant de changer rapidement pour la gravité.

- Disons qu'en gros, un Maîtresse Temporelle voyage dans le temps pour arrêter les conflits et combat dangereux pour les hommes. Et comme Krad en créait la plupart, je me retrouvais souvent face à lui... C'est un titre qui se transmet de génération en génération. Les enfants apprennent à se servir de leur don par leur mère. Les Maîtresses Temporelles ne peuvent mourir comme les humains.

- Mais... Pourquoi es-tu morte alors, si u ne peux pas mourir?

- J'ai dit qu'on ne pouvait pas mourir comme des humains. Par exemple, une balle dans la tête m'affligera une grande souffrance, mais je ne mourrais pas. Krad a trouvé le moyen de nous tuer. Et il nous à toutes décimées. Tu es la dernière Maîtresse Temporelle, Tsuki. Malheureusement, je ne suis pas là pour t'apprendre... Tu devras trouver par toi même la manière de te servir de tes pouvoirs.

L'adolescente resta hébétée par les paroles de sa mère. Soudain, elle releva la tête.

- Et comment peut-on tuer une Maîtresse Temporelle?

La mère sembla hésiter quelques instants.

- Pour se servir de son pouvoir, une Maîtresse Temporelle doit se servir de l'amour qu'elle porte à un être cher. Lorsque cet être meurt, la Maîtresse Temporelle ne peut plus se servir de son don. Tout simplement car s'était pour protéger cette personne qu'elle s'en servait. Et lorsqu'elle n'a plus son pouvoir, elle devient mortelle. Krad avait découvert cette faille par pur hasard. Et il en a profiter pour tous nous tuer.

La jeune fille baissa la tête, désolée. Elle la releva brusquement en demandant, pratiquement au bout des lèvres:

- Et qui était ton être cher? Ça ne peut pas être papa, il n'est pas mort...

Une larme roula le long de la joue de Mitsuko.

- Au contraire. Cet homme perfide n'est pas ton vrai père. Il t'a seulement adopté pour des raisons financières. Tsuki, ton vrai père, c'est...

Elle s'arrêta, hésitante. Finalement, elle releva les yeux vers sa fille. Celle-ci frissonna en voyant la gravité qui les remplissait.

- Ton père, c'est Dark.

La surprise fut telle que Tsuki poussa un cri d'exclamation.

- Quoi?! C'est impossible! Dark est vivant, il ne peut pas être mon père! Il ne peut pas être ton être cher, étant donné qu'il faut que l'être cher à ton cœur soit mort pour que tu perdes tout tes pouvoirs!

- C'est plus compliqué que ça. Certes, j'aimais beaucoup Dark. Mais se n'était pas pour lui que j'utilisais mes pouvoirs. Je le savais amplement capable de se défendre. Et je savais qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas mourir. Non... Je me battais pour ma sœur. Ma sœur jumelle, ta tante... Elle n'a jamais réussit à maîtriser son don. Alors je me battais pour elle, espérant qu'un jour elle y parviendrait. Mais elle n'était pas très sociable et son cœur était envahit par la jalousie. Elle me haïssait alors que moi, je l'adorais. Quand Krad l'a tuée, je me suis sentie anéantie. C'était à peine trois jours avant ta naissance.

Elle attendit quelques secondes avant d'ajouter:

- Je ne suis par morte en accouchant. Krad m'a tuée alors que les médecins s'occupait de faire un diagnostique sur ton état de santé. Ils ont cru que l'accouchement m'avait coûtée la vie.

L'adolescente resta muette. Ce monstre de Krad... Combien de gens allait-il encore tuer pour parvenir à ses fins? Et Dark... Le voleur savait-il qu'il était père? Et de Tsuki en plus? Avant qu'elle n'ait pu poser une autre question, la lueur rose commença à s'atténuer.

- On se reverra bientôt, Tsuki. Je te le promets.

- Maman! Ne me laisse pas! J'ai encore tellement de questions!

- La prochaine fois...

La voix s'éteignit en même temps que la jeune femme. Le néant devint total. L'ange bleue ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle était éveillée, au pied d'un arbre.

Emplie d'une nouvelle énergie, elle observa le combat des deux anges pendant quelques secondes. Krad semblait en grand désavantage. Il tenait fermement son épaule gauche et évitait difficilement les attaques de son adversaire.

Il fut soudain propulsé sur un arbre par un rayon bleu foncé. Lorsqu'il se releva péniblement, son regard se fixa sur Tsuki, qui s'était levée. Une grande haine envahissait ses yeux. Elle n'était pas entourée d'un halo bleu comme d'habitude lorsqu'elle se servait de sa magie.

- Tu es tenace... Exactement comme ta mère.

L'animosité de la concernée ne fut qu'accrut.

- Je vais te tuer, Krad. Tu m'as enlevée ma mère... Je ne te le pardonnerais jamais!

Soudain, l'adolescente sembla prendre en feu. Une grande lumière bleue pâle en forme de flamme partait du sol en se dirigeant vers le ciel, sur une hauteur d'environ 3 mètres et un diamètre de même grosseur, submergeant l'ange bleue. Ses cheveux bleus volaient dans tous les sens et ses vêtements claquaient. Elle fut brûlée à quelques endroits dut à la trop grande dose d'énergie. La terreur passa un instant dans les yeux du blond. Le bras de la jeune fille se tendit en direction de cet ange qu'elle détestait tant. Subitement, une main ferme se posa sur son épaule.

- Ne fais pas ça... Tu ne peux pas le tuer de toute façon.

Elle tressaillit en reconnaissant la voix de Dark. Son père...

- Alors je le ferais souffrir autant qu'il a fait souffrir maman... Ainsi que toutes les Maîtresses Temporelles de ma lignée!

La main du voleur se crispa en même temps que les yeux de Krad s'écarquillaient de stupeur. Le blond, incrédule, murmura:

- Comment peux-tu savoir...?

Un regard haineux lui répondit.

- Tu ne mérites pas de le savoir, vermine...

- Ne fais pas ça, Tsuki, répéta Dark, Sa haine à ton égard n'en sera que plus grande. Et la prochaine fois, il te fera encore plus souffrir.

- Il ne peut me faire endurer pire que se qu'il m'a déjà infligé en me privant de ma mère. Ce monstre...

Soudain, l'ange noir sortit le meilleur argument pour convaincre l'adolescente.

- Plus on attendra, plus tu seras soulagée lorsqu'il mourra pour de bon. Et plus on pourra préparer une mort appropriée.

Aussitôt, le "feu" se calma. Il rapetissa considérablement. Finalement, il s'éteignit. Tsuki, épuisée, s'écroula dans les bras du voleur.

- D'accord, pour cette fois. Mais la prochaine fois que je le vois... Il est mort.

Les deux anges furent surpris par la violence inhabituelle dans la voix de l'adolescente. Krad eu un petit sourire. Il aimait bien cette émotion qui prenait tranquillement place dans le corps de la jeune fille. Dark jeta un regard noir à son sosie. Finalement, il murmura un léger:

- On y va.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse bouger, l'approbation de la jeune Kamichi le figea sur place:

- Oui, papa...

Il en resta pantois quelques instants. Puis, se disait qu'elle ne faisait que le considérer comme un père, il s'envola, l'ange bleue toujours dans ses bras.

Krad resta seul dans la clairière. Malgré son sale état, il souriait. Le plaisir d'une guerre entre lui et la dernière Maîtresse Temporelle l'attirait. Il eu un dernier ricanement avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

[J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plut! La vérité du lien unissant Mitsuko. Dark et Krad est enfin révélé! Mais… Est-ce que Mitsuko à caché quelque chose à sa fille?

On se voit la semaine prochaine pour la suite! Sans oublier de composer deux-trois mots pour moi svp  ]


	8. Histoire incroyable

Dark et Tsuki venaient de rentrés. Ils étaient assis, côtes à côtes, sur le lit de l'adolescente. Celle-ci était elle même étonnée par la violence avec laquelle elle avait parlée de Krad un peu plus tôt, mais ça ne l'affectait pas vraiment. Elle voulait vraiment tuer ce démon. Ce sentiment la fit frissonner. Soudain, le voleur coupa le silence morbide.

- Tu dois vraiment me tenir en haute estime pour m'appeler "papa"...

La jeune fille fixa l'ange noir. C'est vrai qu'ils avaient quand même un ou deux traits de ressemblance. Notamment la paire d'ailes qui ornaient chacun leur dos... Mais ça, se n'était pas du au lien familial... Cependant, ils avaient le même nez. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment remarqué... Finalement, se rendant compte qu'elle le dévisageait, elle répondit, gênée:

- Oui et non. Oui je te tiens à grande estime, mais non se n'est pas pour ça que je t'appelle "papa".

Le voleur attendit patiemment que la jeune ange continue.

- Lorsque j'étais inconsciente, ma mère m'a parlée. Et elle m'a éclairée sur plusieurs sujets. Et à travers, j'ai appris que mon père...

Elle déglutit, de même que son interlocuteur.

- Mon père, c'est toi, Dark.

Malgré le fait que le voleur s'en doutait, ses mains se crispèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit. Elle en aurait rit si elle ne se trouvait pas dans le même état... Il finit par dire, incrédule:

- Impossible... Je ne peux pas être ton père! Je ne suis même pas humain! Co... Comment pourrais-je avoir un enfant?

- Maman non plus n'était pas une humaine... En tout cas, je ne crois pas... Les Niwa ne sont pas humains: pourtant ils ont des enfants. Trouve un autre argument... Mais je veux tout d'abord te dire qu'on a le même nez. Et la même paire d'ailes dans le dos.

Le voleur pouffa à la dernière phrase. Mais il garda quand même son calme. La situation ne lui semblait pas du tout à la rigolade. Il se mit à analyser la jeune fille de la tête aux pieds. Il y avait en effet un léger air de famille, mais de là à dire qu'il était le père de l'adolescente... Il n'y croyait toujours pas... Il fini par s'étirer en baillant.

- Et si on en reparlait demain? Je suis un peu fatigué là...

L'ange bleue eu un grand sourire. Elle pointa la fenêtre et déclara:

- On est demain, papa...

Ensembles, les deux anges observèrent le magnifique lever de soleil. Lorsque le spectacle fut fini, le père se leva et s'étira. Il fixa Tsuki et demanda, presque suppliant:

- Par pitié, ne m'appelle pas "papa"... Ça me met mal à l'aise.

Avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, la jeune fille murmura un léger "D'accord". Lorsqu'il sortit, l'adolescente fut prise d'une soudaine fatigue. Néanmoins, voyant l'heure sur son réveil, elle se leva. Il était 6h! Combien de temps avait duré ce combat? Elle se changea pour enfiler sa magnifique robe. Et elle descendit rejoindre Dark à la cuisine. Emiko était déjà debout et s'affairait autour de la cuisinière. Dès qu'elle aperçut Tsuki, elle s'énerva.

- Bon sang mais où étiez-vous passé toi et Dark?! Quand je suis allée dans ta chambre pour te demander de venir au marché avec moi, tu n'étais pas là! Et Dark n'était pas dans sa chambre non plus!

La jeune ange paniqua. Elle jeta un regard à son père. Celui-ci pu lire la détresse dans ce regard. Est-ce qu'ils devaient raconter se qui c'est passé? Ou non?

- Nous sommes allé faire une promenade nocturne dans les airs. Nous n'avons pas vu le temps passé.

Il s'étira en baillant.

- Résultat ; on est crever.

L'adolescente vacilla.

- Oui, crever... C'est le mot.

Elle s'effondra sur une chaise. Elle était épuisée. Emiko leur lança un regard en coin. Elle ne semblait pas du tout convaincue. Soudain, elle remarqua les marques de brûlures sur les bras de Tsuki, laissées par la grande expulsion d'énergie de celle-ci un peu plus tôt. Elle allait dire quelque chose, mais Dark la coupa.

- Si ça ne te dérange pas, on va attendre que tous le monde soit debout. Je ne crois pas que Tsuki ai envie de raconter tout ça plusieurs fois...

La concernée lança un regard reconnaissant au voleur. Elle tremblait de fatigue. Bientôt, Daiki descendit. Il allait dire un grand bonjour lorsqu'il remarqua que la jeune fille était déjà debout.

- Déjà debout, Tsuki?

Il s'étrangla presque en remarqua les blessures.

- Qu'est-ce que...?!

Cette fois, ce fut la jeune Kamichi qui répondit.

- Plus tard... Lorsque tout le monde sera sortit du monde des rêves. C'est... une longue histoire. Le genre qu'on a plutôt envie d'oublier.

Compréhensif, le vieil homme s'assit. Kosuké se leva peu de temps après. Il eut la même réaction. Finalement, lorsque les coups de 7h commencèrent à sonnés, Daïsuke se leva. Maintenant, tous étaient autour de la table et fixaient l'ange bleue avec gravité. Excepté Emiko. Elle, c'est Dark qu'elle fixait. Peut-être se disait-elle qu'il était plus probable qu'il ait déclenché la bataille. Impatiente, Emiko les pressa.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?

Tsuki déglutit. Elle n'avait aucune envie de raconter. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas le choix.

- Disons que ma vision c'est réalisée cette nuit...

Elle raconta tout. Souvent, son récit était parsemé de sanglots. Surtout lorsqu'elle parla de sa mère. Lorsqu'il vint le temps de parler de son père, l'adolescente jeta un regard hésitant à Dark. Celui-ci se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il finit par approuver d'un signe de tête. Il jeta un regard désolé à Daiki.

- Elle m'a dit... Elle m'a dit que mon véritable père... C'est Dark.

Stupéfaction générale.

- QUOI?!!

- Dark est mon vrai père.

- Mais... C'est impossible! Dark ne peut pas avoir d'enfants! S'énerva Daiki. Il n'est même pas humain!

- D'après votre histoire, vos ancêtres ne le sont pas non plus... Et ils ont une très longue descendance.

- Oui mais....

- C'est exactement la même chose.

- ...

- Je continu.

Durant le reste de l'histoire, tout le monde garda le silence. Personne n'osait croire que Dark était père... De Tsuki en plus! Celle-ci jugea sage de garder sous silence les dernières menaces qu'elle avait fait à Krad. Lorsqu'elle eut terminée, Towa et Emiko avaient fini de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Tous mangèrent en silence, pesant les mots prononcer par la jeune fille. La jeune mère brisa soudain le silence:

- Tsuki, ça te dirais de venir acheter des vêtements avec moi et Towa cet après-midi? Ça va te changer les idées et tu pourras te faire une petite réserve de vêtements plutôt que de toujours porter les même.

- Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Merci.

La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire. Une petite lueur maligne passa dans les yeux de l'adolescente.

- Mais d'abord, je vais enlever ces vilaines marques de brûlure, maintenant que j'ai repris des forces.

Elle mit sa main droite juste au dessus de son avant-bras gauche. Elle se concentra et pensa à la lumière blanche. À la surprise générale, excepté Dark qui avait compris depuis le début, un doux rayon bleu pâle partit de sa paume pour envelopper son bras. La lumière s'étendit rapidement sur tout son corps. Les marques de brûlures partirent rapidement. Tout les Niwa poussèrent un léger cri de surprise alors que les deux anges échangeaient un regard amusé. Soudain, Towa s'écria:

- Tu nous en réserve beaucoup des surprises du genre?

- C'était la dernière... Je crois.

Tous, sans exception, eurent un léger sourire. Mais une petite question se présenta à la jeune Kamichi.

- Mais... Comment vais-je faire pour magasiner avec ça?

Elle pointa ses ailes. Emiko sembla songeuse un instant. Finalement, elle déclara, un sourire au coin des lèvres:

- Facile... On aura qu'à faire comme si tu allais à une pièce de théâtre...

La jeune ange recula d'un pas, pas vraiment sûre de faire confiance à Emiko...

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle descendait, vêtue d'un costplay. Elle portait sa robe blanche. Sur sa tête, une auréole soutenue par une mince tige de métal. Avec ses ailes dans le dos et sa perruque de longs cheveux blonds, sans oublier son air enfantin et angélique (C'était le cas de le dire!), elle ressemblait vraiment à l'image qu'on pouvait se faire d'un ange. Alors qu'Emiko, Towa et Daïsuke lui disaient qu'elle était magnifique, Daiki et Kosuké étouffait un fou rire. Dark, lui, ne le retint pas. Il était hilare! Et il reçut une violente gifle derrière la tête.

Finalement, Tsuki sortit, accompagnée des deux femmes.

Pendant ce temps, Krad se réveillait... Certes ses blessures n'étaient pas guéries, surtout celle à son épaule, mais il avait fait le plein d'énergie. Et il brûlait à l'idée de remettre la main sur Tsuki... Seul Dieu sait qu'est-ce qu'il prévoyait faire.

[Alors, grand chapitre pour ne pas dire grand chose en fait. J'en suis un peu déçue. Mais bon, je me rattrape la semaine prochaine avec plein d'action! Comme d'habitude : Un petit commentaire avec ça? =D ]


	9. Coup bas

[Petite anecdote dont j'ai fait la découverte cette semaine : _tsuki_ est un vrai mot japonais qui signifie « Lune » ou « Mois ». Vous allez me trouver idiote, mais je croyais vraiment avoir inventé ce mot XD]

Tsuki était revenue avec une toute nouvelle garde-robe. Elle avait vraiment passée un bon moment avec les deux femmes. Cependant, elle était exténuée. Et qu'est-ce que cette perruque la démangeait! Sans ménagement, elle libéra sa chevelure. Par la même occasion, elle enleva cette stupide auréole. Soulagée, elle s'écrasa sur la première chaise qu'elle trouva. Après avoir reprit son souffle, elle monta à sa chambre et entreprit de ranger tous les vêtements qu'elles avaient achetée. Elle se changea pour enfiler un beau T-shirt noir avec l'inscription "Angel of Darkness*" en lettres dorées et une paire de jeans. Confortable, elle descendit aider à préparé le dîner.

Le soir venu, encore plus fatiguée, elle s'effondra sur son lit. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de se changer. Elle s'endormit comme une pierre.

Un peu plus tard, elle se réveilla. Elle avait cru entendre un bruit… Elle jeta un bref regard circulaire. Rien. Elle frissonna. Se qu'il faisait froid! Elle alla fermer la fenêtre, qu'elle devait avoir laissé ouverte par mégarde. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle figea sur place.

- Toi! Tu ne me laisseras donc jamais tranquille?!

Krad se tenait devant elle, le bras tendu dans sa direction. Il eut un petit sourire et lui jeta un regard menaçant. Avant que la jeune fille ne puisse réagir, des liens blancs l'enveloppèrent. Elle tenta de poussé un petit cri de douleur, mais l'un d'eux l'avait littéralement bâillonné. Elle constata avec horreur qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Elle tenta de se dégager, sans succès. Elle tenta même d'utiliser ses pouvoirs, mes les liens semblèrent les absorber. Sans se presser, l'ange blanc se promena dans la maison, traînant l'adolescente derrière lui. Celle-ci constata qu'il ne faisait pas le moindre bruit. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la chambre de Daïsuke, la jeune fille redoubla d'efforts pour se dégager. Krad sembla le remarquer. Avec un sourire sadique, il pénétra doucement la chambre. Le jeune adolescent dormait paisiblement. À la surprise de la jeune Kamichi, le blond la libéra du lien qui retenait son bras droit. Lorsqu'elle le tendit violemment vers l'ange blond, celui-ci lui murmura :

- Si tu ne me soignes pas, ou si tu tentes de t'enfuir, le jeune Niwa va mourir. Et tu sais que se ne sont pas des menaces en l'air.

En effet, elle ne le savait que trop bien. D'ailleurs, le bras blessé du voleur était déjà braqué, difficilement mais bon, sur Daïsuke. Déjà, une lueur dorée se formait dans la paume gantée. Elle serra les dents et les yeux. Elle se raidit.

- _Pardonnes-moi, Dark…_

La paume de l'ange bleue s'illumina d'une douce lumière bleu pâle. Elle fonça sur son adversaire sous forme de rayon. Avec satisfaction, Krad vit toutes ses blessures guérir d'elles même et sa douleur disparaître. Lorsque se fut fini, son visage se figea en une grimace malfaisante. De son bras toujours tendu vers Tsuki, un autre lien blanc parti. La jeune fille ne tenta même pas de se défendre lorsqu'elle se fit immobiliser le bras à nouveau. Soudain, Daïsuke se leva en sursaut. Il haletait. Visiblement, il sortait d'un cauchemar. Il aperçut soudain l'adolescente. D'une voix ensommeillée, il murmura :

- Tsuki…?

Il sembla soudain aviser les liens qui la reliaient… à Krad. Il écarquilla les yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche pour crier. Mais il eu le malheur de poser les yeux sur une plume blanche qu'avait dégainé l'ange blanc. Il retomba illico dans un sommeil profond. La jeune ange tenta de crier. Mais le son fut étouffé par le lien qui la bâillonnait. Vaincue, elle baissa la tête. Une larme discrète roula le long de son visage. Elle fixa le jeune adolescent d'un air désolé pendant que le blond ouvrait la fenêtre. Et elle n'osa pas regarder lorsqu'il s'envola, l'emmenant avec lui. Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le même endroit que la première fois. Elle avait l'impression qu'il s'était écoulé des mois depuis… Pourtant, ça ne faisait pas trois semaines. Elle retint un léger soupir. Tant de choses… Seulement car sa curiosité l'avait poussée à suivre les jumelles Harada. Pourtant, elle ne regrettait pas. En tout cas, pas tout. Elle avait enfin connue le bonheur d'être aimée. Mais aussi cette torture qui vous pousse à faire des choses que vous ne devriez pas pour sauver ces personnes… Comme guérir le pire ennemi de l'humanité, par exemple…

Lorsqu'elle émergea de ses pensées, elle se rendit compte qu'ils étaient à l'intérieur.

- J'espère pour toi que tu te comporteras bien…

Tous les liens disparurent en même temps, laissant la liberté de mouvement à Tsuki. Celle-ci se mit automatiquement en position d'attaque. Krad n'en sembla guère surpris. Ni même inquiété. Un rayon foncé partit de la paume de l'adolescente. Mais, à la surprise de la lanceuse, la décharge se dirigea non pas sur son adversaire, mais sur une statuette sur le sol. Peu après, l'éclair repartit en direction de la jeune ange. Celle-ci fut propulsée contre la paroi de pierre. Elle se releva en gémissant. Un petit sourire s'étirait sur les lèvres du blond. Il avait croisé les bras et semblait regarder un film drôle, se qui irrita la jeune fille. Elle tenta de se guérir. Mais le rayon pâle se dirigea à nouveau vers la petite statue. Alors qu'elle s'attendait à se faire retournée la charge, elle vit avec surprise l'éclair se diriger vers Krad. Découragée, elle opta pour une autre technique. Elle courut vers son adversaire. Celui-ci ne leva pas le petit doigt pour esquiver. La jeune Kamichi abattit son poing. Mais elle se frappa à une espèce de barrière invisible. Elle eut l'impression de recevoir le coup qu'elle venait d'asséner. Elle fut à nouveau propulsée à l'autre extrémité de la pièce.

Elle se releva difficilement. Elle entendit le blond ricaner. Elle se remit à charger. Mais cette fois, elle se dirigea vers la statuette. Elle était certaine que c'était cet objet qui protégeait son ennemi. Dès que celui-ci s'aperçut de ses intentions, il poussa un nouveau ricanement. Irritée, l'ange bleue ne fut que plus violente lorsqu'elle décocha un coup de pieds vers l'œuvre. Le même phénomène qui s'était produit plus tôt face à Krad se reproduit. Tsuki fut propulsée avec tant de violence sur le mur qu'elle cracha un peu de sang. Elle tenta de se relever mais s'écroula à quatre pattes. Elle haletait. Elle sentit la poigne solide du blond la soulever par le collet. Les yeux dorés de l'ange blanc se fixèrent dans ceux de l'adolescente.

- Est-ce que tu as fini par comprendre que tu ne peux pas me faire de mal ici? Dans cette pièce, cette statuette filtre les attaques magiques, m'envoyant les positives et renvoyant les mauvaises à son lanceur. Et elle me donne la même protection qu'à elle-même concernant les attaques physiques. C'est l'unique œuvre d'art des Hikari que Dark n'ait pas encore scellé…

La jeune fille déglutit. Elle ne pouvait rien contre Krad dans cette pièce… Elle n'avait donc qu'à sortir. Elle jeta un discret regard circulaire. La seule sortie était une fenêtre à environ cinq mètres du sol. On ne pouvait y accéder qu'en volant. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, ce qui était peut-être le cas, son adversaire déclara :

- Et ne songe pas à t'enfuir. Le seul moyen de le faire, c'est de voler.

Son visage se crispa dans une grimace sadique.

- Et je vais m'arranger pour que ça, tu ne puisses plus le faire… Pour un bon moment!

La jeune ange frissonna devant le ton cruel du blond. Tant de cruauté dans un même corps… Était-ce vraiment possible? Soudain, elle sentit les bras de l'ange blanc l'enlacer. Hébétée, elle ne dit pas un mot. Sa bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Ses yeux brillaient d'incompréhension. Le tout pendant à peine une fraction de seconde. Krad ferma les ailes avec violence, enveloppant les deux êtres ailés. Mais les ailes blanche heurtèrent violemment l'articulation des bleues. Sous le choc, les ailes de Tsuki disparurent. Elle poussa un grand cri de souffrance. C'était exactement se qu'elle avait vu au début du combat de Dark contre Krad. Celui-ci venait de faire subir à l'adolescente se que le voleur lui avait infligé. Le blond rouvrit les ailes.

Sans ménagement, il lança la jeune fille, qui peinait à demeurer consciente tant la douleur était forte. Elle roula avant d'être arrêtée par le mur. Incapable de se lever, elle se contenta de jeter un regard haineux en direction de l'ange blanc. Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire en haussant les sourcils. Il s'envola et s'approcha de la fenêtre.

- Je vais chercher Dark. Essais d'être en forme pour le rituel…

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, pensif. Puis, un sourire arrogant sur le visage, il se ravisa :

- Et puis se n'est pas bien grave, tu vas mourir de toute façon.

La jeune Kamichi tressaillit. Elle vit Krad sortir par la seule sortie. Une larme roula sur sa joue. Elle tenta de se lever. Au bout de mains et mains efforts, elle réussit. Elle tenait sur un équilibre précaire. Ses ailes… Elles avaient disparus. Aux yeux de la population, elle redevenait une adolescente normale. N'était-ce pas se qu'elle voulait? Peut-être, mais pas de cette façon. Elle secoua la tête. Pour l'instant elle devait penser à une manière de sortir. Alors qu'elle réfléchissait, elle se souvint des paroles de Krad. « Dans cette pièce […] la statuette m'envoie les positives et renvoies les mauvaises au lanceur. » Logiquement, si l'ange blanc n'était plus dans l'endroit, la statue n'avait aucun effet, non?

Pour tester sa théorie, Tsuki mit sa main face à sa poitrine et se concentra. Le rayon bleu pâle l'enveloppa doucement, guérissant une à une toute ses blessures. Soulagée, elle poussa un soupir. Elle savait comment elle allait sortir. Elle tendit la main vers le mur. Une lumière foncée commençait à luire dans sa paume. Mais tout à coup, l'adolescente cessa son geste. Lorsqu'elle tendit les bras pour tenter de prendre quelques plumes, elle se souvint avec une certaine douleur qu'elle n'avait plus d'ailes. Elle déglutit. Finalement, elle lança un rayon foncé en direction de la paroi. Plutôt que d'éclater, ou ne serait-ce que craquer, comme la jeune fille s'y attendait, le mur sembla absorber le rayon. Il se mit à scintiller. Perplexe, elle se mit à le bombarder. Une dizaine d'éclairs frappèrent la paroi avant quel la jeune ange ne se rende compte qu'elle avait commis une grave erreur.

En effet, dès qu'elle s'arrêta, les dix rayons émergèrent du plafond comme des serpents. Restant bien accrochés, ils fondirent vers elle. Surprise, elle réussit à les éviter. Mais ils se rétractaient et repartaient à la charge. L'un des éclairs lui entoura le poignet, bientôt suivis par les autres qui l'immobilisèrent complètement. Elle poussa un cri de souffrance. La douleur était la même que si elle en recevait un en pleine poitrine, seulement, comme ils la touchaient continuellement, elle se prolongeait. L'ange bleue constata rapidement que les charges puisaient dans son énergie pour rester. Bien songé comme système… Plus d'énergie, plus de chaînes. Mais sans énergie, on ne peut pas aller bien loin.

Des gouttes de sueurs se mirent à perler son front. Soudain, la voix de Dark se fit entendre dans son esprit.

- _Tsuki! Où es-tu passée bon sang?!_

_- … Chez Krad. Ce salaud ma enlevée… Je n'ai rien pu faire. Il menaçait de tuer Daïsuke si je ne le guérissais pas… Et si je me débattais. Fais attention! Il se dirige tout droit vers toi dans le même but!_

_- … Merci du conseil. Je vais aller l'attendre dehors, il y a moins de chance qu'il entre chez les Niwa._

_- Ne te fais pas avoir, Dark. En attendant, je me charge de me libérer d'ici._

_- Bonne chance._

_- Merci. J'en aurais bien besoin…_

Le voleur ne répondit pas. Ou plutôt, il n'eut pas le temps, interrompu par Krad.

- _Même emprisonnée, tu me cause des ennuis… Un petit conseil en passant, ne tente pas de défoncer les murs avec tes rayons, tu risque de le regretter._

_- Tu ne pouvais pas le dire plus tôt?!_

Elle aurait pu mettre sa main à couper que le blond avait sourit. Ce qui ne fit que la rendre plus furieuse. Mais elle se retint de dire une réplique cinglante. Ça ne servait pratiquement à rien. Elle haletait et serrait les dents pour ne pas crier. Les liens la faisaient affreusement souffrir. Elle ne tiendrait plus très longtemps… Soudain, la voix perfide de Krad se fit entendre,

- _Je vais te libérer, cette fois. Mais n'essaie plus de t'enfuir. La prochaine fois, tu reste là._

Soudain, tous les rayons disparurent. La jeune Kamichi s'écrasa lamentablement sur le sol. Un grognement sortit de sa gorge. Elle guérie les marques de brûlure qui la parcouraient avec un rayon. Mais elle était toujours aussi faible. Voyant qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre, elle se traina péniblement contre le mur. Elle s'y recroquevilla, priant de toutes ses forces pour que Dark gagne le combat. Ce-dernier avait commencé. Elle le sentait par le silence pénible qui s'était installé.

[Dark gagnera-t-il ce combat? Krad réussira-t-il son but ultime de sceller le voleur fantôme? N'oubliez pas de rédiger un court texte en cliquant sur le petit bouton blanc et vert en bas ^^

Sinon, je n'ai plus de chapitres en réserves. Ce qui veut dire que je publierais mes chapitres au fur et à mesure que je finirais de les écrire. Ça risque parfois de prendre plus D'une semaine, tout comme je pourrais parfois en publier deux dans la même semaine… Ça va dépendre de l'inspiration. Je m'en excuse, mais j'ai vraiment bloquée et je suis en grand retard . Le prochain chapitre est bientôt terminé. Si vous avez des idées pour la suite du prochain chapitre (après que je l'ai publié bien sûr) dites-le dans vos com's ou mp moi ;)

Sur ce message de l'auteur bien plus long que d'habitude, je vous souhaite Joyeux Halloween et à la prochaine! ]


	10. Grandpère?

Tsuki sentit soudain une douce chaleur l'entourer. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle était enveloppée de la douce lumière rose qu'elle commençait si bien à connaître. Sa mère était agenouillée près d'elle et la fixait avec des yeux graves.

- Maman... Contente de te voir.

- Moi aussi, Tsuki. Mais peut-être pas dans ses circonstances. Écoute. Tu ne dois pas abandonner. Jamais.

- Mais... Qu'est-ce que je peux faire? Je n'ai plus d'ailes, je ne peux pas m'échapper...

- Fait les sortir.

Une lueur d'espoir emplit le regard devenu presque vide de l'adolescente.

- Comment?

La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire franc.

- Pense à un être cher. Quelqu'un pour qui tu veux te battre, te sacrifier.

L'image de Dark s'imposa à son esprit. Cet homme... Il lui avait sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises. Il était son ami et son père. Et il était en grand danger. Une vague de colère la submergea. Elle se leva abruptement, prise d'une nouvelle énergie. Déterminée, elle se concentra. Elle sentait le regard de sa mère peser sur elle. La jeune fille murmura:

- Dark...

Mitsuko eut un petit sourire, qui s'effaça aussitôt. Elle se mit à parler avec gravité.

- Krad court. Il veut sa mort. Dark est en danger. Le seul moyen que tu as pour le sauver, c'est de faire pousser tes ailes. Si tu ne le fais pas, il y a de fortes chances pour que Dark meure. Est-ce que c'est ce que tu souhaites?

Un cri de colère et de désespoir sortit de la gorge de l'ange bleue.

- Non! Mes ailes! Je veux mes ailes!

Elle se concentra fortement. Soudain, elle s'écroula sur le sol, haletante. Elle poussa un cri de douleur lorsqu'une première aile perça la peau entre ses omoplates. Elle en poussa un nouveau lorsque la deuxième apparut à son tour. Elle se releva, bouillante de colère. Sentiment qui se calma à la vue de sa mère.

- Merci, maman.

- De rien. Allez, file maintenant!

Tsuki ne se fit pas prier. Elle prit son envol alors que la jeune dame disparaissait.

Elle volait le plus rapidement qu'elle le pouvait. Dark... Il ne fallait pas qu'elle laisse tomber son père, son être cher! Il ne fallait pas qu'il meurt!

En moins de temps qu'il ne le fallait pour le dire, elle se trouvait au-dessus du village d'Azumano. Elle n'eut aucune difficulté à trouver les deux anges. En effet, on les voyait plutôt bien. En fait, on voyait surtout les attaques qu'ils se lançaient. La lumière produite par leurs assauts déchirait la nuit.

Se faisant le plus discrète possible, elle se mit a fixer Krad. Elle fut entourée de son traditionnel halo bleu alors que ses yeux devenaient de pupilles vides scintillantes de même couleur. L'ange blanc fut enveloppé d'une fine lumière de la couleur de l'eau. Ses attaques cessèrent abruptement alors qu'il dirigeait son regard vers l'adolescente. Il fronça les sourcils. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais Dark parla le premier.

- Tsuki? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

- C'est une longue histoire que je te raconterais tout à l'heure. Pour l'instant, faisons équipe tu veux?

- Oui.

Sans plus de commentaire, le voleur fonça vers son ennemi immobilisé. Celui-ci fixait toujours la jeune fille. Celle-ci eu un soudain malaise. Une douleur à la poitrine qui ne lui était pas inconnue. L'ange blanc fronça les sourcils, semblant plus concentré. La douleur augmenta. La respiration jeune ange devint plus difficile. Elle ferma les yeux, lâchant sa concentration. Le blond retrouva la liberté de ses mouvements, mais ne put éviter le crochet droit de Dark, qui l'envoya valser plus loin. Il lâcha sa concentration à son tour. Immédiatement, Tsuki se sentit mieux. Elle rouvrit brusquement les yeux, légèrement haletante. Il n'y allait pas doucement celui-là!

Elle se posta à côté de son père, prête à aider. Mais elle ne serait pas d'une grande aide: elle n'avait presque plus de forces, les liens la retenant prisonnière plus tôt ayant consommé une grande partie de son énergie.

Krad repassa à l'attaque. Il fonça vers ses ennemis, une plume en main. Dark, qui semblait avoir remarqué la faiblesse de sa fille, se plaça entre elle et l'ange blanc. Il bloqua aisément l'attaque de son adversaire et le repoussa un peu plus loin. Il jeta un regard en coin vers l'adolescente.

Celle-ci réfléchissait. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle était épuisée et ne serait pas d'une très grande aide, elle le savait. Mais elle ne voulait pas laisser Dark se débrouiller seul! Alors que faire? Peut-être que...

Elle serra la pierre du collier dans sa main. Une lueur bleue se mit à envelopper le poing de la jeune fille. Krad fonça vers elle en hurlant:

- Je t'interdis de faire ça!

Mais il était trop tard. Une lueur rose se mêla rapidement à la bleue. Bientôt, une grande lumière rose envahit toute l'air du combat, aveuglant les combattants. Ils fermèrent tous les yeux une fraction de seconde. Lorsqu'ils les rouvrirent, Mitsuko était là.

Tsuki lui fit un petit sourire. D'un ton sans réplique, la Maîtresse Temporelle déclara:

- Vas chez les Niwa. Si jamais il se passe quelque chose, tu les protège.

- Mais...

- Pas de mais. Tu y vas tout de suite.

L'adolescente fit la moue, mais elle obéit tout de même aux ordres. Se qui ne l'empêcha pas de rester à la fenêtre pour voir le combat. Elle ne fut pas déçue de sa décision. Du moins, pas pour l'instant.

Sa mère faisait face à Krad. Elle parlait, mais la jeune fille ne l'entendait pas.

Pour Dark, c'était une autre histoire. Il entendait parfaitement, mais n'en était pas si sûr... Mitsuko avait lancé cette discussion qui s'annonçait pleine d'amour et de compassion...

- Je vais te tuer, Krad... Je te le jure!

- Tu n'oserais tout de même pas faire ça à ton propre père?

La jeune femme se figea quelques secondes. Elle releva les yeux vers lui.

- Tu n'es pas mon père. Mon père, c'est Akio Hikari. Pas toi.

- Et qui pouvait prendre possession du corps de ce cher Akio quand il le voulait?

- Tu ne peux tout simplement pas être mon père. Il faudrait que tu aies ressentit de l'amour. Or nous savons tous les deux que ce sentiment t'est totalement inconnu. J'ai peut-être du sang Hikari dans mes veines, mais certainement pas le tiens.

Krad ricana.

- Le sang des Hikari est une partie de mon sang et mon sang est une partie de celui des Hikari. Si tu as du sang des Hikari dans les veines, tu as aussi du sang de moi, Mitsuko.

Dark repensa à sa réflexion lors de son premier entraînement avec Tsuki. "_La guérison et la destruction, le bien et le mal, le yin et le yang, les Hikari et les Niwa, Krad et Dark... Réunis dans le même corps._" Ce n'était pas vraiment comme ça qu'il pensait, mais en fait, il avait raison. Le sang des Hikari et celui des Niwa coulait dans celui de l'adolescente. Était-ce pour cela qu'elle avait survécue à son attaque? Il remarqua soudain que Mitsuko semblait pensive. Mais elle finit par hausser les épaules.

- Que ton sang coule ou non dans mes veines ne change rien au fait que je vais finir par te tuer, Krad.

Elle tourna ensuite son regard vers Dark.

- Tout ce que tu viens d'entendre, je veux que tu le répètes mots pour mot à Tsuki, d'accord?

- Oui...

- Alors maintenant, on passe à l'attaque.

Le voleur hocha la tête et se prostra avec la blonde. Tous deux avaient l'air menaçants face à Krad. Les trois êtres se fixaient mutuellement. On pouvait presque couper la tension au couteau...

[Petit chapitre pour vous gardez en haleine. Je prends toutes les idées, aussi loufoques qu'elles peuvent l'être, qui passe dans votre tête qui est peut-être encore plus détraquée que la mienne!

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai finalement décidé de faire mon profil... Avec un truc qui risque de vous surprendre! Je vous laisse devinez c'est quoi ;)

On se revoit au prochain chapitre ;) ]


	11. Solution

[Désolé du GROS retard, mais le syndrome de la page blanche à frappé… Je dois réfléchir pour écrire chaque phrase, alors qu'avant ça coulait tout seul. Mais maintenant, ça va mieux (voir message de fin). Bonne lecture!]

Dans la chambre de Daïsuke, Tsuki tentait de deviner se qui venait de ce dire. Mais, était-ce seulement possible? Elle vit que le combat allait bientôt commencé. Elle déglutit légèrement. Mais son attention fut attirée par le mouvement dans le lit du propriétaire de la chambre.

Daïsuke se releva brusquement, haletant.

- Daïsuke, ça va?

L'appelé se tourna vers elle. Il semblait surpris, inquiet et soulagé. Drôle de cocktail quand même.

- Tsuki! Tu vas bien? Krad ne t'as pas blessée au moins? Où il est passé?!

- Calme-toi, Daïsuke. Je vais bien. Je drôlement fatiguée, mais je vais bien. Pour ce qui est des blessures, ce n'est pas important, je peux les guérir. Et si tu veux savoir où est Krad…

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt. Elle hésitait un peu. Après quelques secondes, la jeune fille soupira avant de pointer la fenêtre de son menton. La réaction du jeune homme ne se fit pas attendre. Il bondit de son lit et courut vers la fenêtre. Il écarquilla les yeux, avant de froncer les sourcils.

- Tsuki... Qui est cette femme?

L'adolescente sursauta, avant de se rappeler que l'apparence de sa mère était totalement inconnue aux yeux de Daïsuke.

- C'est ma mère.

Le collégien tressaillit. Il posa son regard sur elle.

- Elle ne te ressemble pas beaucoup...

La jeune ange baissa les yeux. Immédiatement, Daïsuke s'affola.

- Je... Je suis désolé! Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine! Je...

- Ça va, Daïsuke. Je sais que ma mère ne me ressemble pas, je l'ai toujours sus quand je regardais les photos d'elle. Alors, je me disais que je ressemblais peut-être plus à mes grands-parents. Grands-parents que je n'ai jamais connus, d'ailleurs.

- Je... Je vois.

Un petit silence s'installa, peut-être aussi pesant que celui qui régnait entre les trois entités, là-haut. Au souvenir de ceux-ci, Tsuki s'exclama.

- Daïsuke, il faut allez réveiller tout le monde! Si Krad attaque et qu'ils dorment...

- Oui!

Les deux jeunes gens se précipitèrent à l'extérieur de la pièce.

Dehors, le combat n'avait toujours pas commencé. Chacun attendait patiemment que son adversaire craque. Pour l'instant, la tension pouvait être coupée au couteau.

Soudain, Dark, qui n'est pas connu pour sa patience « exemplaire », passa à l'attaque. Il tendit la main vers l'ange blanc et, avec une grande vitesse, lança un puissant éclair noir. Cet acte déclencha les hostilités.

Krad évita facilement la charge, avant de passer à l'attaque. Il lança un rayon blanc en direction de Mitsuko, qui para avec un éclair rose.

- Comment peux-tu utiliser tes pouvoirs?! J'ai tué ton être cher, tu n'as logiquement plus de pouvoirs!!

- Je puise dans l'énergie de Tsuki, un peu comme vous lorsque vous aviez des hôtes.

Sans plus expliquer, la jeune mère repassa à la charge.

Pendant ce temps, Tsuki et Daïsuke s'activait à réveiller la maisonnée, évitant les réflexes de peur d'Emiko. La famille ainsi alertée se précipitait vers l'endroit qu'ils jugeaient le plus sécuritaire, la cave. Au souvenir des derniers événements qui s'y étaient joués, la jeune ange eu un petit doute. Mais Daiki l'informa que c'était le seul endroit où ils pouvaient faire une incantation, lui et Emiko. L'adolescente hocha la tête.

Elle s'arrêta soudain, au beau milieu des escaliers. Elle s'appuya sur le mur, les jambes tremblantes. Fermant les yeux, elle tentait de se concentrer pour retrouver son oxygène. Lorsqu'elle mit sa main sur son front, elle se rendit compte que celle-ci saignait. Se disant qu'elle s'était probablement couper sans s'en rendre compte, elle décida d'ignorer la blessure superficielle. La voix de Daïsuke, qui l'avait rejoint, la fit sursauter.

- Ça va, Tsuki?

- Oui… Juste un petit coup de fatigue.

La jeune fille trouvait ce « coup de fatigue » anormal, mais elle n'en dit rien à son ami, de peur de l'affoler encore plus. Elle se contenta de le suivre dans les escaliers, les ailes repliées. Elle ignorait bien évidement qu'elle ne s'était jamais couper…

Mitsuko retint de justesse un juron. Une plume blanche venait de lui faire une entaille à la main. Priant pour que sa fille n'ait pas trop souffert de la blessure, elle alla derrière Dark.

- Dark… Je savais pour ce combat. J'y ai participé. D'ailleurs, le moi d'il y a environ seize ans devrait apparaître bientôt. Et je peux t'affirmer que c'est le…

- Vous croyez que je vais vous laisser comploter dans mon dos?!

Avant que la blonde n'ait pu finir sa phrase, les deux amoureux furent séparés par un jet de plumes. Le voleur fantôme lui lança un regard interrogateur. Mais elle ne put y répondre, puisqu'elle dut éviter les charges de plus en plus agressives de son ennemi. Elle se crispa lorsqu'une plume se planta dans son tibia.

- Désolé, ma chérie…

Jetant un bref coup d'œil circulaire, elle arracha la plume. Elle eu un petit sourire. Krad, qui affichait un sourire sadique, fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas normal que sa rivale sourît comme ça alors qu'il venait de la blesser.

Soudain, une puissante lumière rosée apparut derrière la Maîtresse Temporelle. Alors, il comprit. Et il poussa un cri de colère.

- Tu savais! Tu savais depuis le début!

- Bien sûr. Ce souvenir est encore bien clair dans ma mémoire, Krad. J'ai vu la fin de ce combat il y a près de seize ans. Et tu sais quoi?

Il n'avait pas du tout envi de savoir, mais elle continua.

- Ce combat… ce sera ton dernier!

Derrière Mitsuko, une copie conforme de cette-dernière venait d'apparaître. Elle semblait déterminée. Dans sa main, elle serrait un collier. La jeune mère du présent s'écria :

- Dark! Couvre-moi!

- Tout de suite!

La blonde fonça vers sa compère du passé. Elles échangèrent quelques mots de codes, puis la Mitsuko du passé donna le collier, probablement magique, à sa copie du « futur ». Celle-ci prit la parole.

- Occupe-toi de Krad. Je ne suis pas en état de le faire. Moi, je me charge du reste.

Les deux femmes hochèrent la tête. Puis, chacune partie dans une direction, l'une vers le combat et l'autre vers la maison des Niwa.

Dans le sous-sol des Niwa, Tsuki venait de s'écrouler en poussant un cri de souffrance, se tenant fermement le tibia. Cette douleur était toute sauf normale. Elle le savait et la plupart des membres de la famille l'avait deviné. Daïsuke s'affolait.

- Tsuki! Tsuki, ça va?!

- Arg… J'ai l'impression d'avoir été touché par une plume de Krad… Et merde!

L'adolescente, qui vient d'enlever ses mains de sa jambe, constate qu'elle saigne plutôt abondamment. Elle se soigne rapidement, mais elle est quand même septique. Comment a-t-elle subi sa blessure? Vu le froncement de sourcil de Kosuke et Daiki, ils se posent la même question.

Ils n'ont guère le temps de s'interroger d'avantage. En effet, à la surprise générale, une jeune femme blonde entre dans le sous-sol.

- Je me doutais bien que je vous trouverais ici!

- Qui êtes-vous? demande Emiko, méfiante

- C'est ma mère. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

C'est là qu'elle voit les blessures de sa mère. Une à la main et une au tibia. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Maman… Tu peux m'expliquer? dit-elle en pointant les blessures

- Trop compliqué et on n'a pas le temps.

- Si tu le dis…

Ne voulant cependant pas que sa mère souffre, la jeune ange la guérit rapidement. Après un bref remerciement, la femme continue, leur montrant un collier. Il était plutôt simple. Il s'agissait d'une petite chaînette au bout de laquelle pendant une pierre d'une blancheur incroyable dont la forme rappelait vaguement une aile.

- C'est le tout dernier combat de Krad. Mais seulement si vous m'aidez. Tous. Et appelez Satoshi. On risque d'avoir besoin de lui.

- Je m'en charge!

Aussitôt qu'il eut dit ces paroles, Daïsuke montait les escaliers quatre à quatre. Mitsuko continua.

- Vous ne me connaissez peut-être pas, mais je connais toutes vos compétences. C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de vous tous. Wiz et moi, nous allons épauler Dark en combat. Emiko et Daiki, vous allez vous chargez de sceller Krad là-dedans lorsque je vous ferais signe. Kosuke, tu te charges de réunir le plus d'objet pouvant nous être utiles.

- QUOI??? Tu comptes sceller Krad dans ce collier?!

- Exactement. Ce co…

Kosuke l'interrompit, la voix empreinte d'admiration :

- C'est la « Pierre des Anges ». C'est la seule création artistique des Niwa. Elle a été conçue pour scellée un esprit démoniaque, mais celui-ci ayant été détruit, l'œuvre à sombrer dans l'oubli. Elle a été trouvée il y a seize ans pour être donnée au musée. À cause de sa forme rappelant une aile, elle a été appelée la « Pierre des Anges ». Mais elle a disparut du musée à peine quelques jours après sa donation. Elle est largement assez puissante pour qu'on puisse y sceller Krad…

- Exactement. Alors?

- C'est partit! Pour une fois qu'on peut ce débarrasser de blondie, on va en profiter!

Tsuki s'interposa soudain.

- Et moi, je fais quoi là-dedans?

- Tu te repose pour le scellage. Tu vas avoir besoin de toutes tes forces… Et ce n'est pas discutable!

- D… D'accord.

Sur cette phrase, tous sortirent en courant de la cave.

[Voilà, enfin la suite! J'ai le bonheur de vous annoncer que j'ai retrouvée l'inspiration! Malheureusement, la fic' tire à sa fin… Mais je vais m'arrangez pour laissez la porte ouverte pour une suite, ne vous inquiétez pas ;) Encore désolé .]


	12. Et c'est la fin

[Quand je vous disais que j'étais inspirée, je ne plaisantais pas : j'ai écrit un chapitre et demi en moins de 48 heures ^^ ]

Tsuki attendait dans la cuisine. Elle est affreusement nerveuse : les Niwa, Dark et sa mère sont tous dehors entrain de combattre Krad. Et elle, elle doit demeurée à l'intérieur sous-prétexte qu'elle doit se reposer! Non mais!

Elle à beau fulminer, l'adolescente ne désobéit pas. À l'intérieur d'elle, elle sait parfaitement que sa mère à une bonne raison. Mais laquelle?

Dehors, le combat de Dark et Krad était des plus agressifs, comme s'ils avaient décidés de lâcher toute la rancœur qu'ils entretenaient depuis trois cents ans dans ce combat. Ce qui était peut-être le cas, en fait.

Ils se rendirent à peine compte de la troisième personne qui se joint à leur bataille, comme s'il l'attendait. Les éclairs noirs, blancs et roses déchiraient la nuit. Certains habitants, alertés, venaient voir la bagarre légendaire. D'autre fuyaient, totalement effrayés par la puissance destructrice qui émanait de ce combat terrible. Les policiers s'occupaient de tenir les villageois à l'écart pour éviter qu'ils ne se fassent blessés. La plupart des jeunes filles criaient comme les groupies le nom de l'ange qu'elles admiraient : Dark. Celui-ci eut un petit sourire, mais sans plus.

Du côté de la police, c'était l'Enfer. Certaines personnes, majoritairement les jeunes filles citées plus haut, tenaient dur comme fer à allez aider leur « Dark d'Amour ». Le commandant Saehara, de son côté, hésitait entre tenter de capturer Dark pendant qu'il était déconcentré ou attendre qu'il est terminé le combat, ou ne rien faire du tout. Il avait deviné à l'expression du voleur que le combat était tout sauf un jeu et que le « Dark blanc » était probablement le vilain de l'affaire. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par une voix qu'il connaissant bien.

- Ne faites rien, si vous tenez à la survie de ce village.

- Commandant Hiwatari? Qui vous a appelé?

- Un ami. Laissez moi me charger de cette affaire seul, avec quelques amis. C'est clair?

- Mais…

Devant le regard dur de son supérieur, l'homme capitula.

- D'accord.

- Bien.

Tout à coup, Saehara vit une famille complète sortir en trombe de leur maison, en direction du combat. Il allait les interceptés, mais la main de l'adolescent se posa sur son épaule.

- C'est eux, les amis dons je parlais. Restez à l'écart, maintenant. Ce qui va suivre est probablement la chose la plus dangereuse que vous avez vue.

Sans un mot de plus, le jeune adolescent partit en courant rejoindre la famille.

Du côté de Krad, il était plutôt en difficulté face aux charges drôlement agressives de ses adversaires. Surtout avec cette drôle de paire d'ailes qui lui bloquait la vue. Mais voilà qu'en apercevant la masse grouillante de personnes les observant, il eut une idée de plus perfides. Il lança un jet de plumes vers ses adversaires avant de tourner abruptement et de voler rapidement vers… la foule de civils. Il entendit un cri d'en bas. Il identifia la voix de Satoshi.

- Krad! Espèce de lâche!

Ce qui ne fit que faire sourire cruellement le blond.

Tsuki n'en pouvait plus. Des milliers de scénarios, plus horribles les uns que les autres, lui passaient dans la tête. Incapable de se retenir, elle courut vers la chambre de Daïsuke, où elle savait pouvoir voir le combat. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre, pour entendre ce qui se passait. Ce qu'elle vit la ravit : Krad était en grande difficulté, attaqué de toute part par les deux Mitsuko et Dark, en plus d'être à moitié aveuglé par Wiz. Bien sûr, l'adolescente se sentait fatiguée. Elle avait compris que sa mère puisait dans l'énergie de sa famille pour attaquer, et que c'était probablement pour ça qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'elle participe au combat.

Mais la jeune Kamichi perdit rapidement son sourire. Krad fonçait vers les villageois et ses adversaires ne pouvaient rien faire, ils étaient trop loin! De son point vu, elle voyait les civils, littéralement figés par la peur. Son corps agit de lui même. Elle sauta par la fenêtre, se donnant un élan sur celle-ci. Elle prit rapidement de la vitesse et déploya ses majestueuses ailes. Des cris de surprises parcoururent l'assemblée alors que certains reconnaissaient la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus qui allait à leur lycée. Mais elle s'en foutait.

Krad ne l'ayant pas remarqué, la jeune ange heurta son flanc de plein fouet, le repoussant plus loin. Furieuse, elle s'écria:

- Tu tentes encore un coup du genre et je te jure que ce sera le dernier!

L'ange blanc eu un petit rire amusé.

- Vous croyez vraiment dur comme fer que vous m'aurez, n'est-ce pas? Et bien laissez moi vous dire une chose: ça fait trois siècles que je vis, et j'ai bien l'intention de continuer!

Tsuki perçoit quand même un peu de peur dans la voix du blond. Tentait-il de se rassurer lui même? Dans ses réflexions, elle baisse sa garde quelques secondes. Quelques secondes de trop. Elle entend un grand "Attention!" de la part de Riku, en quelque part dans la foule. Mais il est trop tard. Elle sent deux bras lui prendre fermement les épaules, alors qu'elle voit encore Krad devant elle.

- Une illusion... murmure-t-elle.

Un petit cri de douleur sort soudain de la gorge du blond, qui vient d'être touché par un éclair de Dark. L'adolescente en profite pour se dégager et foncer à son tour vers les civils. Ceux-ci ne poussent pas de cris apeurés. Au contraire, ils semblent plutôt curieux de savoir ce que projettait de faire la jeune fille.

Cette dernière s'arrête au-dessus d'eux, souhaitant que son plan marche. Elle colle ses deux mains ensembles pour mieux se concentrer, fermant aussi les yeux. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas à craindre Krad, puisque le combat entre les Mitsuko, Dark et lui avait reprit.

Des cris de surprises s'élevèrent lorsqu'une lueur bleue émana de l'ange. La lumière s'étendit rapidement, enveloppant tous les civils et même les policiers, sans oublier Tsuki elle-même. Les cheveux de celle-ci, ainsi que ses vêtements, se mirent à claquer dans une brise inexistante. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, sans décoller les mains, ils étaient devenus deux billes. D'une voix claire, elle s'écria:

- Que personne ne panique! Personne ne pourra sortir de la lumière mis-à-part moi, mais Krad ne pourra pas pénétrer ici!

Tous acquièrent en silence. L'adolescente regarda attentivement le combat. Mais son attention se porta sur Satoshi, qui lui faisait un discret signe d'approcher. Elle obtempéra et, en quelques battements d'ailes, elle se trouvait près de l'adolescent. Celui-ci lui dit quelques mots, après lesquels elle hocha la tête. Après quoi, le jeune Hikari se dirigea en courant directement sous le combat qui se déroulait. Il sortit une craie blanche et commença à dessiner un drôle de symbole au sol.

Soudain, Krad l'aperçut. Il poussa un cri de colère avant de foncer vers lui, une plume en main. Mais la Kamichi avait prévu le coup. Elle s'interposa vivement, bloquant l'arme avec une plume bleue.

- Si tu crois que je vais te laisser lui faire du mal...

- J'ai parfaitement raison!

Avec une grande agilité, le blond asséna un violent coup de pied dans les côtes de son adversaire, tout en la repoussant avec son arme. Tsuki finie sa course sur le mur avec un grognement. L'ange blanc eut un petit sourire avant de continuer sa course. Mais, alors qu'il allait frapper son ancien hôte, il fut enveloppé d'une bulle verte comme l'émeraude. Il tenta de se dégager, en vain. Il localisa alors la source de cette attaque. Dark...

Le voleur tenait un bracelet serti de nombreuses émeraudes brillantes. Krad grogna. Il était prit. Et si Satoshi réussissait son dessin, se serait vraiment son dernier combat. Avec l'énergie du désespoir, il se mit à bombarder sa prison de toutes les attaques possible. Voyant la bulle faiblir en intensité, il continua.

De son côté, Dark s'écria :

- L'Émerald Links ne tiendra plus longtemps!

Immédiatement, Tsuki répondit :

- Je m'en charge!

- Pas question.

Elle n'avait pu esquisser un mouvement que sa mère était intervenue. Lorsque la jeune fille la regarda, elle se heurta à un regard sévère.

- Je t'avais dis de ne pas bouger de la cuisine.

- Et si j'avais obéis, Krad s'en serait pris aux civils.

- Elle marque un point, là.

- Ne te mêle pas de ça, Dark. Tsuki, tu restes ici. La moi du passé va se charger de retenir Krad suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il soit retenu prisonnier par le sortilège de Satoshi.

L'adolescente allait protester, mais le regard de sa mère lui en dissuada. Elle regarda donc la Maîtresse Temporelle du passé à l'œuvre. Cette dernière ne fit pas grand-chose, en fait. Elle ne fit que faire une autre bulle par-dessus celle faite par le bijou magique.

Lorsque Krad eu finit de détruire sa première prison, il fut confronté à la deuxième. Il grogna. Tous remarquèrent avec satisfaction que non seulement l'ange commençait à fatiguer, mais que Satoshi avait presque terminé le symbole sur le sol. Le blond frappa sur la bulle à bien des reprises, mais elle ne faiblit pas, à son grand désarroi.

Finalement, Satoshi s'écria :

- J'ai fini!

Dès qu'il eut prononcé ces paroles, la prison de Krad éclata dans un petit « ploc ». Du drôle de symbole sur le sol partit un immense rayon de la même circonférence, submergeant l'ange blanc. Celui-ci poussa un cri mêlant colère et désespoir. Il se mit à cogner partout, incapable de s'échapper. Il savait ses actions vaines, mais il s'agissait d'un pur instinct de survie.

La Mitsuko du passé, quant à elle, s'écroula au sol, haletante. Ce combat lui avait coûté une grande dose d'énergie. Elle n'en pouvait plus… Mais elle demeura consciente. Elle voulait absolument voir la fin de ce combat décisif.

Emiko et Daiki, eux, s'était installé face à face, le rayon au centre d'eux. Daiki tenait fermement la « Pierre des Anges » dans sa main qui ne tenait pas son sceptre rituel. Ils commencèrent à réciter une incantation qui semblait puissante. Dès qu'ils eurent prononcés la première phrase, le bijou ce mit à scintiller, alors que Krad s'écroulait au sol dans un cri de souffrance.

Tsuki se crispa soudain, ses bras serrant sa poitrine. Un cri étouffé franchit ses lèvres alors qu'une larme de souffrance roulait sur sa joue. Sa mère la prit tendrement et alla la poser sur le sol. La jeune fille se tordait alors que son front ruisselait de sueur. Exactement comme Krad. Entre deux spasmes, elle souffla :

- Qu'est-ce… qui se passe?!

- Pour faire simple, Krad étant une partie des ailes noires, tu souffres autant que lui lors du scellage.

- Et… Combien de temps… Ça va durer?

- Environ deux heures. Courage…

L'adolescente poussa un cri. Elle s'écroula au sol en tremblant. Comment pourrait-elle endurer cette douleur infernale pendant deux longues heures? Elle était sûre de mourir avant. Mais voilà que Kosuke arrivait, un air inquiet au visage. Il lui tendit la main, paume vers le ciel. La jeune ange, en ouvrant difficilement un œil, y vit une petite pilule blanche.

- Qu'est-ce… que c'est?

- Un antidouleur. Prends, ça devrait rendre la douleur un peu plus supportable.

- Me… Merci.

La Kamichi avala le médicament à toute vitesse, priant pour que les effets se fassent sentir au plus vite. Elle se tortilla encore quelques instants avant que, subitement, la douleur diminue. Elle souffrait certes toujours, mais c'était bien moins pire. Elle poussa un soupir, mais les cris de Krad lui parvinrent. Pauvre lui… Il allait non seulement terminer sceller, mais en plus dans cette douleur atroce! Un léger sentiment de pitié l'envahit alors qu'elle tenait toujours son ventre.

- Kosuke-kun…

- Hum?

- Je pourrais avoir un autre antidouleur?

- Pris à trop grande dose, ce médicament peut tuer…

- Ce n'est pas pour moi…

Elle fixa un instant le regard brun interrogatif du jeune père. Celui-ci sembla soudain comprendre.

- Tu veux en donner un à Krad?

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à ça. Cette souffrance est insupportable et malgré tout ce qu'il nous a fait subir, il ne mérite pas de subir ça pendant deux heures.

- Vas d'abord demander à Satoshi si ça peut être dangereux. Si la réponse est non…

Il eut un sourire bienveillant avant de continuer :

- Tu feras ce que te dicte ton cœur.

La mère, qui n'avait rien dit depuis le début, ajouta :

- Je suis d'accord avec lui. Ça fait partit des règles des Maîtresses Temporelles. Maintenant, excusez-moi, mais je dois m'entretenir avec la moi du passé et lui apprendre certaines choses qui sauveront le futur.

La jeune ange acquiesça. Puis, elle se leva, les jambes tremblantes. Elle se crispa à l'entente d'un nouveau cri avant de se diriger vers le jeune commandant. Celui-ci fixait, impassible, celui avec qui il avait partagé son corps se tordre de douleur. Il sursauta lorsqu'il remarqua Tsuki.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Je voulais savoir… Est-ce que ce serait dangereux pour nous de donner un antidouleur à Krad?

- Pourquoi tu veux aider ce monstre?! Après tous ce qu'il nous a fait subir, tu veux lui épargner cette souffrance qu'il vit?!

La jeune fille frissonna devant le ton furieux de son interlocuteur, mais elle ne lâcha pas prise.

- Cette douleur est insupportable, Je te l'assure, même lui ne mérite pas de subir ça pendant deux longues heures.

Comme pour appuyer ces dires, l'ange blanc poussa un nouveau cri. Elle-même se crispa sous la douleur. L'Hikari la fixa quelques instants dans les yeux. Finalement, il détourna la tête en serrant les dents.

- Fait ce que tu veux. De toute façon, dans l'état où il est, il ne pourrait pas te faire de mal même si tu étais accroupie en face de lui…

L'adolescente savait qu'il était en colère. Lui était sûr que Krad méritait cette souffrance. Mais pas elle. Elle se dirigea donc vers Kosuke, qui lui donna un comprimé. Elle se dirigea ensuite à grandes enjambées vers la « prison » du blond. Arrivé près du symbole, elle hésita un peu. Puis, elle fit savoir sa présence en murmurant le nom du « prisonnier ». Celui-ci, la voix empreinte de rancœur, mais surtout de douleur, dit :

- Que fais-tu… ici?! Tu viens rire de moi, c'est ça?! Tu viens me rappeler que je suis entrain d'être scellé?! Arg!

Même l'ange bleue plia en deux sous la douleur. Puis, après avoir repris son souffle, elle tendit la main contenant le médicament vers Krad.

- Tiens. C'est un antidouleur. Même toi tu ne mérite pas de subir une aussi grande souffrance.

Surpris, le blond leva ses yeux dorés vers elle. La jeune fille se dit que, comme ça, il était difficile d'imaginer la cruauté dont pouvait faire preuve l'être agonisant devant elle. Celui-ci saisit le comprimé, qu'il avala prestement. Il lui lança un regard presque reconnaissant avant de se tordre de nouveau. La Kamichi compris qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus. Elle retourna donc auprès de sa mère.

La foule tentait de ce disperser, mais comme l'avait dit Tsuki, ils ne pouvaient pas sortir. Certains commençaient à paniqué. L'adolescente allait rompre la barrière quand Dark intervint.

- Ne fait pas ça. Tout à l'heure, je vais leur effacer la mémoire, pour qu'ils oublient tous ce qui c'est passé. S'ils sont tous dispersés, ce sera impossible.

La jeune fille hocha la tête. Elle n'aimait pas emprisonner les gens, mais bon… Elle vit soudain Riku, qui semblait sincèrement inquiète, mais pour la famille Niwa et l'ange bleue. Elle eut un sourire.

- Dis, Dark… Riku pourrait conservée sa mémoire intacte?

Le voleur sembla surpris de la question. Il eut l'air pensif quelques instants, avant de soupirer :

- Elle a gardé le secret jusqu'à maintenant, elle devrait garder tout ça secret pour toujours. C'est d'accord.

Le sourire de la Kamichi s'élargit. Elle s'exclama soudain :

- Elle mérite de savoir que nous allons bien!

Sur ces mots, Tsuki s'envola en direction de la foule. Elle localisa rapidement sa cible. Elle piqua brusquement, provoquant quelques cris de surprises. Elle se posa près de Riku, lui faisant signe de monter sur son dos. La lycéenne, comprenant les intentions de son interlocutrice, s'exécuta rapidement, car les policiers arrivaient, demandant plus ou moins poliment à l'ange bleue d'enlever la barrière. Celle-ci ne répondit pas, s'envolant rapidement avec sa « prise » sur le dos.

Près de deux heures plus tard, Riku était au courant de tous les derniers événements. Elle semblait abasourdie. Elle se mit soudain a tremblée, pointant l'endroit où Krad était entrain de se faire sceller. Tsuki se tourna immédiatement. Elle retint un cri de surprise. La « Pierre de Anges » brillait d'un éclat sans pareil. Une douce lumière blanche partait de la pierre vers Krad.

Soudain, l'adolescente s'écroula au sol, hurlant en même temps que l'ange blanc. Les antidouleurs faisaient toujours effets, pourtant la douleur était encore pire qu'au tout début. Sans les médicaments, ils se seraient probablement évanouis.

Le corps du blond se désintégrait peu à peu dans une poussière dorée. Il hurlait, de même que la jeune fille. Alors que sa tête disparaissait, il proféra sa dernière menace, ses derniers mots :

- Vous n'en avez pas terminé avec moi!

Puis, plus rien. Le collier brilla encore quelques instants, avant de s'éteindre complètement. C'était terminé. Tsuki, à bout de force, s'évanouie.

[C'est fini. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais vous écrire un Épilogue d'ici la fin de la semaine ;)]


	13. Épilogue

Tsuki se redressa brusquement, son corps en angle de quatre-vint-dix degrés. Elle se retrouva donc à fixer une fenêtre, où ,de l'autre côté, elle voyait la neige tomber doucement. C'est en regardant les flocons duveteux que ses souvenirs lui revinrent en tête. Mais elle avait de la difficulté à y croire. Était-ce vraiment terminé?

Elle se tira du lit où l'un des Niwa l'avait probablement installé suite à sa perte de conscience. Tremblant un peu sur ses jambes, elle descendit à cette cuisine qui lui était devenu si familière. Dark n'était pas là, mais le reste de la famille discutait tranquillement autour de la table. Daïsuke la vit soudain. Il sourit et elle lui répondit. Les gens se retournèrent et la saluèrent. L'adolescente demanda soudain, incertaine:

- Dites... Ça yest, c'est fini?

Tous acquisèrent en silence. Visiblement, eux aussi avaient de la difficulté à y croire. Tous se perdirent dans leurs pensées. Mais soudain, la jeune fille continua.

- Vous savez, maintenant que tout est redevenu presque normal, il faudrait que je reprenne ma vie là où je l'ai laissé... Vous savez, avec l'école et tout et tout... Vous n'auriez pas une idée pour mes ailes?

Kosuke se redressa sur sa chaise, un sourire sur le visage.

- Oui, justement.

Une lueur d'espoir brilla dans les yeux de l'ange. Mais avant même que Kosuke n'ait pu continuer, la porte s'ouvrit sur Dark. Celui-ci souriait, triomphant. Emiko s'écria, inquiète:

- Dark! Mais où étais tu passé, bon sang?!

La Kamichi en déduisit que personne ne savait pour l'escapade du voleur. Elle tendit donc une oreille attentive à ses propos.

- Je suis allé cacher notre cher ami dans un lieu où personne ne le trouvera...

La mère allait demander des détails, mais un regard de l'ange noir lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'en saurait pas plus. Elle se rassit sur sa chaise en grommelant. L'assemblée fut silencieuse un moment, puis Kosuke prit la parole:

- Ce que j'allais dire, c'est que j'ai une idée pour tes ailes. On a qu'à les sceller dans un objet, comme on a fait pour Krad. Tu pourras les invoquer quand tu voudras et les renvoyer dans l'objet.

- Tu es sûr que ça macherais?

- Je crois en fait que c'est ce que ta mère a fait, mais avec son âme.

À l'évocation de sa mère, Tsuki serra instinctivement le collier rose dans sa main. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants, réflechissant attentivement. Finalement, elle les rouvrit en déclarant:

- Ça vaut le coup d'essayer.

_*Quelques jours plus tard*_

Ce collège... Elle avait l'impression que ça faisait des siècles qu'elle n'était pas venue. Et pourtant... Il ne s'était pas écoulé une semaine! Sa vie avait tant changé, entre-temps...

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la classe, aux côtés de Daïsuke et des jumelles Harada, tous se tournèrent pour la regarder. Des "Tsuki?!" surpris fusèrent de part et d'autre. Bientôt, elle fut cernée par une foule d'élèves demandant des explications sur son abscence prolongée. Elle mentit, évidemment, disant qu'il s'agissait seulement d'un voyage imprévu.

Elle reçu quelques compliments sur l'un de ses "souvenirs": un joli collier rose. Mais ce qui attira le plus d'admiration était sans conteste sa bague. En argent, un magnifique mais discret saphire ornait le bijoux. L'anneau était en fait deux ailes argentées dont les extrémités se rejoignaient. Certaines demandaient à l'essayer, mais elle refusait, disant que le bijoux était trop précieux.

Finalement, la cloche sonna, annonçant le début de cours, ainsi que le début de la nouvelle vie de l'adolescente...

_*Quelques mois plus tard, quelque part, loin et pourtant près de là...*_

Un plongeur amateur exécutait son sport favori, la plongée (Nan, sérieux?). Il nageait tranquillement en compagnie d'un banc de dauphins drôlement joueurs quand il aperçut du coin de l'oeil un drôle de lueur blanche. Lorsqu'il approcha de la lumière, les dauphins s'éparpillèrent, visiblement apeurés. Mais le jeune homme, d'environ vingt ans, n'en prit pas compte. Cette lumière surnaturelle l'envoutait.

La lueur provenait d'un bijoux à moitié enterré dans le sable. Il s'agissait d'un joli pendentif avec une pierre d'un blancheur inégalable. Il sourit devant sa trouvaille, ne se méfiant pas de la lumière qui venait de s'éteindre... Il remonta à la surface, où il se hissa sur son bateau avant de partir vers son village, Azumano.

Il n'entendit pas le ricannement provenant de la pierre... Il ne sentit même pas le grand aura maléfique qui s'en dégageait.

Était-ce vraiment terminé?

[Voilà ^.^ Je sais pas si je vais faire une suite, mais si l'idée me prend, j'ai toutes les portes pour le faire :) Je vais prochainement publié une nouvelle fanfic de DNAngel, alors je vous dits à bientôt :)]


End file.
